Tequila, secretos y amor
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Cam, Ange y Brennan bajo la influencia del alcohol.Será que solo así podrian luchar por el amor. Y despues de decidir a amar ¿que pasa? a que se tendran que enfrentar Booth y Brennan
1. Un Bar

Hola por fin regrese.

Espero que se acuerden de mí. jeje

Este fic, surgio despues de ver el capitulo 100 en el que lamentablemente Brennan rechaza a Booth. Y primero que nada aclaro que eh tratado de no poner ningun spoiler ya que considero que mi historia esta años luz a tan siquiera ser algo similar de lo que pase en la serie.

La historia es narrada por Booth y Brennan, que por cierto tuve que emborrachar para poder manejarla un poco a mi manera, siempre y cuando tratando de conservar su escencia. jejeje ya me parezco a Booth.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox y a sus creadores que, a, como les gusta hacernos sufrir.

Por Brennan

"_Hace tres semanas Booth me pidió una oportunidad, pero yo no soy una jugadora, yo soy solo una científica, sin embargo por primera vez siento que esa palabra no me llena. El aposto por nosotros dos, quiso ser un jugador y termino perdiendo todo. Aunque ahora siento que yo perdí más. Pues desde entonces todo entre nosotros ha cambiado. Poco a poco se ha alejado, si bien acepto que siguiéramos trabajando juntos, desde entonces ha remarcado aquella línea que hace mucho nos separa. Y ahora me pregunto si hice bien_."

- Bueno chicos, por fin resolvimos este desafortunado caso – dijo Cam, apagando el ordenador – Gracias Dra. Catherine por su ayuda.

- De nada Cam, fue un gran honor haber trabajado con tu equipo – dijo la mujer que había contribuido con el cambio de Booth. Ya que desde el principio se mostro interesada en el, ayer cuando todos los demás nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde. Ellos dos se fueron a tomar una copa. "_Pero eso no me importa, el tiene derecho de estar con quien quiera, de buscar como él dice a la mujer que se pueda comprometer 30, 40 o 50 años_"

- Cariño, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un copa?, para relajarnos un poco – me pregunto Ange

- No lo sé, quisiera terminar de analizar…

- No, Brennan, tú te vienes conmigo, vamos Cam, tu también estas invitada.

- Me parece buena idea Dra. Brennan, hay que divertirnos un rato – dijo Cam aceptando la invitación de Angela.

- Y ¿Qué? Nosotros no estamos invitados – dijo Hodgins, refiriéndose a él, Booth y Catherine.

- Eso si quieren venir con nosotros – contesté, percatándome de la mirada divertida de Ange, sin saber muy bien a que venía su gesto.

- Me encantaría salir un rato con ustedes – contesto Catherine – Me imagino que eso es lo que hacen regularmente.

- Exactamente, así que no se diga más, vámonos – contesto rápidamente Booth, al escuchar la respuesta de la Dra.

Hora y media después estábamos en un canta-bar, un lugar poco frecuentado por nosotros.

- Pidamos, mmm TEQUILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo Ange de forma juguetona haciendo un baile extraño.

- Angela, esta bebida se elabora a partir de la fermentación y destilado del jugo extraído del agave, en particular el llamado agave azul por ello su nivel de alcohol es muy elevado y puede causar una fuerte resaca – dije sin poder terminar mi discurso.

- Nada de nada Brennan, tu lo que necesitas es divertirte un poco, desde hace unas semanas te noto diferente. Además de que mañana no trabajamos. – me dijo con un tono de alegría al saber que había ganado.

Así fue como empezamos pidiendo lo que llamaron "caballitos" (vaso tequilero servido con esta bebida acompañado de limón y sal), después de un rato terminamos con la botella en las manos.

Catherine en cambio solo había pedido una "margarita" que a pesar de llevar más de una hora en el lugar, no se había terminado.

Hodgins al igual que Booth, solo tomaron dos "caballitos", ya que pronto entendieron que ellos serían los conductores designados.

Angela, Cam y yo, desde hace mucho habíamos perdido la cuenta de lo que tomábamos.

- ¡¡Cam, Cam, haasta eel foondo!! – gritábamos Ange y yo. Mientras nuestra jefa tomaba su "caballito" llevándolo hasta su boca, para después de unos segundos terminarse el liquido.

- AAAA quema – dijo mientras se reía y chupaba el limón al que ya le había puesto sal – ahoooora le toocca a uuusteeed Dra. Brennan.

- Caam tee recuuuerdo quuuee yaa noo eestamoos enn una reuuuunión fooormal, asssí quuee paraaa tíiii sooyy Breenn – dije arrastrando las palabras, que provocaron una carcajada en mi interlocutora.

- ookk… ookk… Breenn tee toocaa a tiii – me dijo tratando de llenar mi botella, tirando una gran de liquido por su poca puntería.

- ssssaaaluudd

-foondoo, foondoo, foondoo – gritaban ahora Angela y Cam.

Antes de terminar, abrí mis ojos que se encontraron con otros grandes y obscuros ojos marrones que me miraban con atención. Al percatarme de su mirada mi pulso se elevo, acto seguido, comencé a toser tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Por Booth

- Creo que es momento de que me vaya – dijo Catherine, llamando mi atención que hasta ahora había estado puesta en Brennan.

- Ah, ¿Quieres que te lleve?, lo siento ellas no acostumbran estar en ese estado.

- No hay problema, parece que se están divirtiendo. Y no te preocupes Seleey, me puedo ir en taxi.

- Bueno te puedo llevar y luego regresar – pero antes de que me diera una respuesta Angela habló.

- Breenn vaamoos a caantaar!!! – dijo jalándola del brazo. Pensé que ella se negaría, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando ella acepto, al intentar levantarse, a causa de su estado casi se cae, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante y la agarre antes de que llegara al piso.

- Wow, Booth sieempree eeestaas paaaraa reeescaaatarmeee – me dijo riendo, después se zafó de mis brazos para llevar a Cam consigo y alcanzar a Angela que ya estaba pidiendo la canción.

De repente sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro así que me gire.

- Booth, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con la Dra. Brennan, ella te necesita – me dijo Catherine.

- Oye lo siento…

- No hay problema – me dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Adiós

- Hasta pronto Seeley – y se alejo, despidiéndose de Hodgins quien le dijo que pagaría su bebida.

Me gire buscando a Huesos, que junto con las otras dos mujeres estaban en el pequeño escenario esperando que empezara la música.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos bajarlas de ahí? – le pregunte a Hodgins mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- No, hombre, míralas se ven tan contentas – contesto mientras las observaba divertido – solo hay que estar atentos para que no hagan nada que nos pueda sacar del lugar o que infrinjan las leyes del estado.

Me reí de su comentario y observe a las mujeres que no dejaban de reírse.

- Yo noo conoozco esa caanción – dijo Brennan claramente confundida.

- Caariño ¿Quién noo aah escuchaado Piees Descaalzos de Shaakira?

- ¿Quién ees Shaakira? ¿Me tengoo que quiitar loos zaapatos? – dijo Brennan causando la risa de los presentes, pues su micrófono ya estaba encendido.

- Tu solo sigue la letra – le dijo Cam

La pista comenzó a sonar, las primeras en cantar fueron Cam y Angela.

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua de pies descalzos _

_Y de sueños blancos, fuiste polvo, polvo, eres piensa_

_Que el hierro siempre al calor es blando._

- AAAAAAAA, yaa see, loosss dee piieees deesscalzoos sooon lossss priiimerooos haaabitaaanteees dee laa tierraaa pero su nombre científico es Aus… Austra… _Australopithecus_ queee quiiieeere deeecirrr "simio sudafricano" y see estiiiima su antigüedaad haasta en 4 millooones de años. Adeeemás de que noo llegaaamos del polvoo, como lo diice la religión deee Booth, y eel proceeeso de fuusión del hieerro se daa cuandoo eeel contenidooo een caaarbono es suuuperiooor a un 2% en peeeso y… - dijo dejando a todos callados mientras que la canción seguía tocando.

"_Mi Huesos, siempre tan ella" _pensé riéndome de la situación. A la que había llevado a todos.

- Breennaan solooo cantaaa – gritaron Cam y Ange.

Pronto siguió el consejo de las chicas, para el coro ya cantaba y saltaba claramente divertida, para el final de la canción, todos cantaban con ellas, Brennan reía y hasta simulaba tener una guitarra en sus manos.

Bajaron del escenario entre aplausos y guiños de hombres, afortunadamente llegaron a las mesa. Por el movimiento y la euforia, disminuyo un poco el efecto del alcohol.

- ¿Qué taal cantamos chicoos? – pregunto Ange.

- Mañana cuando te veas, me dices – le dijo Hodgins, mostrándole su iphone de ultima generación.

- Tee advierto, que sii tee atrevees a publicaar ese videoo, tuu vida en el Jeffersonian seraa un infierno – lo amenazo Cam.

-No sería capaz jefa, este video solo será para deleite de nosotros – aclaro riendo.

- Y Catherine? – pregunto Huesos – creí que te iriaas con eella.

- Bueno no podía dejar a Hodgins solo, cuidandolas – le dije con un enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y aahora quee hacemos? – volvió a preguntar Huesos con un aire de tranquilidad.

- Pues sigamos tomando – respondió Ange – la nochee aun ees joveen, aasí quue noo empiezes con quee tee quieeres iir.

Sin decir más Brennan se sentó en la mesa de nuevo. Al fondo un chico subió al escenario.

- Esta canción es para aquellos amantes que desean una oportunidad.

Gire mis ojos que observaban a Huesos y los fije en aquel muchacho que con sus palabras atrajo mi atención. Mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

NOTA:

Si no conocen la canción pueden ir a mi blog, el enlace se encuentra en el Homepage, o pueden ir si quieren ambientar un poco mas su lectura. Las demás canciones que ahi se encuentran apareceran más adelante.

No se olviden de decirme que les parecio.

Saludos

****chaito****


	2. Amor

Por fin la segunda parte del Fic.

Espero que la disfruten, como el primer capítulo, que bueno que las haya hecho reír, me encantaron sus comentarios. Gracias a TODAS.

Les cuento que tuve que modificar el capitulo, ya que lo había escrito algo soso, ojala así rían también. Pero no crean que todos es diversión, en los próximos capítulos mi misión es hacerlas llorar muaja muaja, no me vayan a decir como mi amiga, "¿Qué? después nos vas a querer hacer vomitar también" je je je.

Las dejo que lo lean, para que vean como Hart me comió el mandado (expresión mexicana, refiriéndose a que me gano en algo) espero que lo encuentren.

Ahora si ya las dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores.

Capitulo anterior…

- Esta canción es para aquellos amantes que desean una oportunidad.

Gire mis ojos que observaban a Huesos y los fije en aquel muchacho que con sus palabras atrajo mi atención. Mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

Pensamientos de Booth y Brennan

El chico comenzó a cantar y un montón de momentos vividos, vinieron la mente de cada uno.

_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más_

Sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente desde aquel momento en que se vieron por primera vez, porque aunque lo quieran ocultar esa llamarada que se encendió aquel día no se ah pagado, cada momento de risa fue llegando a la mente de Brennan el día que cantaron Hot Blooded, cada ocurrencia de Booth para hacerla reír. El era la parte que la hacía FELIZ.

_Confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

El pasado de cada uno de ellos era doloroso, pero la fortaleza que cada uno tenía se la daba al otro, para así alejar a los fantasmas del pasado. Para Brennan el apoyo de Booth había sido indispensable en todo el proceso de la muerte de su madre, el encontrar a su hermano y padre. Booth sabía que solo junto a Brennan podría lograr aquel balance cósmico que tanto deseaba, aunque el supiera bien que solo por defenderla mataría a quien fuera, para salvarla.

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

Y no solo era un beso, 5 años después solo habían juntado sus bocas tres veces, aquel primer beso contenía pasión y aventura, un segundo beso con algo de inocencia y dulcera, y el último beso, el más doloroso, al principio cargado de amor pero también de amargura por el rechazo.  
Ella no podía lastimarlo porque no creía que fuera la mujer que ese hombre necesitaba. Y él sabía que a pesar de las diferencias ellos podían coexistir en un mismo espacio, pero no ahora.

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole el paso al dolor no temas yo te cuidare solo acéptame_

Solo era cuestión de decidirse, ¿por que ella no se dejaba llevar? Temperance Brennan era una mujer madura, fuerte y decidida, pero en cuestiones de amor, su cerebro estaba en blanco. Booth era la persona que la había hecho conocer nuevas cosas. Lo que a ella le faltaba era un hombre que la llevara de la mano por los caminos del amor, que hasta ahora desconocía. 

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad serán de verdad_  
_  
_No eran mariposas las que Brennan veía, lo que ella veía eran un par de ojos marrones, que ahora estaban dolidos, pero que un día se dejaron llevar por la ilusión por la aventura del amor.  
_  
Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des........  
_  
Solo había una persona que con su tan sola presencia podía hacer que Booth tuviera la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, pero el quería que aquel confort, estuviera presente todo el día, cada día, cada momento de debilidad. Quería sentir su piel cada noche, sin preocuparse por nada, ni nadie más que ellos.

_Le pido a Dios un toque de inspiración para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí_

Como lograr que ella terminara por aceptar la existencia del amor, como hacerla entender que no necesitaba nada más, que tan solo estar a su lado era suficiente. Podría la distancia llevarla al límite de su lógica, para que la hiciera replantearse el Amor.

_Dame tus alas las voy a curar y de mi mano te invito a volar…._

Pero las alas son una carga, un peso que sentimos en nuestra espalda, que nos impulsan a VOLAR... recodó Booth, sin saber muy bien de donde provenían esas palabras.

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón llenando tu falta de amor cerrándole el paso al dolor no temas yo te cuidare solo acéptame._

__Por Brennan 

- Brenn vamos a brindar por... 

- Poor loo quue uustedees llaamaan "Amor" - dije mirando a Booth con mi caballito levantado, invitándolo a que bebiera también, me observo por unos segundos y brindo conmigo.

A lo lejos una mujer cantaba una de esas canciones viejas "Sin él". Yo seguía observando a Booth, era tan perfecto, y ese era el motivo por el cual yo estaba así, el era capaz de atraer a cualquier chica, el ser un macho alfa lo hacia el candidato perfecto, como lo había sido para Catherine...

- Breen, vaaamos al baaaño - pidió Angela, Cam ya estaba parada esperando a que yo las acompañara.

- Pero, no necesito ir

- ¡¡¡¡Andaaa vaamos!!!!! - protesto Angela - ¿Queee haaaces Booth? - grito esta, al ver como él se levantaba con claras intenciones de acompañarme - quédate sentadito, te juro, no más bien te prometo que Brenn regresa viiiva aa esta mesa - le dijo, deteniendolo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la botella de Tequila.

- Por allá no es Dra. Brenn - dijo Cam al darse cuenta que yo ya había empezado a caminar, jalándome hacia el lado contrario. Cuando por fin llegamos a los sanitarios, espere a Cam y Angela en el tocador mientras refrescaba con un poco de agua mi cara. La primera en salir fue Ange pero al llegar al tocador tomo las llaves del agua y aferrandose a ellas comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Cam acercándose a ella.

- Ay Bren, a veces por tonterías dejamos ir al verdadero amor, y después aun más estúpidos no luchamos por él, un buen día volteamos y nos damos cuenta que lo perdimos para siempre - comenzó a decir - Buscamos en otras personas, lo que teníamos, pero jamás lo encontramos tal cual. El es el hombre, yo lo sabía, yo lo sé, pero en vez de decírselo ¿que hice?, me fui con otro - dijo con una sonrisa irónica - No digo que lo que tuve con Wendell estuviera mal, de hecho fue maravilloso, el es muy bueno en la cama. Pero el no es EL - finalmente rompio en llanto. Lo único que yo pude hacer fue recibirla en mis brazos.

- Ange calma - hablo Cam, mientras tocaba su cabeza delicadamente - aun no lo has perdido, el está aquí, el es tu hombre - paro unos segundos, para buscar la botella que había traído consigo Angela, después de un momento seguido hablando - Yo en cambio hace mucho que no estado con alguien. Ahora me siento atada, y no es que no me guste estar con Michel, digo yo la cuide desde pequeña, soy su madre, pero ahora ella es una adolescente, y lo peor de todo es que ella es quien tiene novio... - dijo riendo con tristeza.

- Que este contigo, no significa que te olvides de ser mujer Cam - dijo Ange, alejándose de mí, limpiándose la cara - tú eres una gran chica, y tienes derecho a ser feliz. Ya verás que llegara un buen hombre a tu vida - se quedo pensativa por un rato y después continuo - ¿Oh quieres que llame a Grayson? - dijo poniéndose seria, provocando un gran silencio entre las 3, Cam me miraba a mí, y yo paseaba mi mirada entre las dos, hasta que Angela comenzó a reírse, provocando que Cam soltara el aire que retenía, para comenzar a reírse también. Yo no sé en qué momento de la conversación me perdí, pero me comencé a reír también.

- Y tu cariño, no tienes nada que decir - escuche a Ange, haciéndome callar.

- Yo solo soy una científica – dije moviendo mi cabeza en forma afirmativa.

- No, no, no, no, aquí eres solo una mujer, que busca la verdad, que quiere creer, con un gran corazón, que para ser sinceras quiere... - dijo Cam, sin poder terminar su discurso, al ser interrumpida por mí.

- El AMOR no existe, todos los sentimientos son irracionales, provocados por reacciones químicas creadas en nuestro cerebro - dije, tomando la botella que sostenía Cam.

- Bueno entonces déjate llevar por esas reacciones, por algo están ahí ¿no?- concluyo Ange, confundida por sus propias palabras.

- No quiero lastimarlo - dije volviendo a beber de la botella.

- Créeme que lo lastimas más al negarle la oportunidad - dijo Cam. Me gire al espejo para evadir la mirada de las chicas, mientras mojaba un poco más mi rostro.

- ¿Están ahí? - se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta del baño.

NOTA

Espero que hayan entendido la parte de los besos, y me digan si estuvieron bien descritos.

Oh algo más, en verdad que para mis es sumamente difícil, escribir de parte de Brennan porque creo que ni borracha dejaría de ser tan racional, lógica y todo lo demás. Así que intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero muchos más.


	3. Canciones

Ups creo que ahora si me tarde en subir el capi, lo siento mucho, es que eh tenido una semana algo difícil y creo que las que vienen estarán igual ya que estamos terminando otro semestre, quería terminar este Fic antes del final de temporada, pero pues no se pudo, así que si por algún tiempo no quiero saber nada de Bones, tendrán que echarle la culpa a Hart y a todos los demás. Tengo los nervios de punta, es malo que en estos tiempos se terminen las series. Pero bueno aquí le dejo la continuación, espero que la disfruten y gracias a todas por la atención que le han puesto la historia.

Disclimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox y a sus creadores.

En el capitulo anterior…

- No quiero lastimarlo - dije volviendo a beber de la botella.

- Créeme que lo lastimas más al negarle la oportunidad - dijo Cam. Me gire al espejo para evadir la mirada de las chicas, mientras mojaba un poco más mi rostro.

- ¿Están ahí? - se escucho una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta del baño.

Por Booth

- Ay que inoportuno eres Booth – dijo Angela mientras salía del baño – te dije que la señorita iba a estar perfectamente.

- Se tardaron demasiado, solo vine a cerciorarme – conteste esperando a que saliera Huesos de los sanitarios.

- Estábamos hablando de hombres – me dijo, al aparecer por la puerta, al mirarla pude notar que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, al parecer había llorar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿De quién hablaban?, ¿De Hanker?, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

- Booth son demasiadas preguntas, y no hablaba de Hanker, el no tiene nada que ver en esto.

"Entonces de ¿quién?, Huesos no es de las chicas que lloran por un hombre, ¿Habrá otro hombre en su vida?" pensaba Booth, mirando a las chicas que se dirigían a la mesa en la que se encontraba Hodgins. El fondo musical ahora estaba a cargo de una mujer, que cantaba tristemente "En su lugar"

Al acercarse a la mesa, escucho la conversación que mantenían los chicos.

- No sé cómo pueden haber tantas canciones, siendo el subproducto de la mente de una persona, que supuestamente expresa sus sentimientos – decía Brennan

- Ay Brennan no me digas que nunca te has identificado con alguna canción – dijo la artista algo exasperada por la afirmación de la antropóloga - las canciones son el conjunto de sonidos provenientes de una armonía que al ser unida con una letra, dan como resultado una hermosa expresión de lo que pensamos

- Angela, acabas de repetir lo que dije

- ¿A sí?

- Bueno el punto es….

- El punto es que, si hablas de canciones de amor, la experiencia nos dice que, algunas se refieren a un mismo sentimiento – dije cortando a Ange – amor, desamor, rechazo, cobardía, celos, tristeza, alegría, todo tipo de sensaciones que cada uno de nosotros vive día a día. Y eso es lo bueno, saber que alguien más de un modo u otro, pasó por lo mismo, y que al poder expresar sus sentimientos se liberó. Créeme que algunas personas podrían intentar hacer eso.

"Tienes que entender

Que no fue mi intención,

Es algo en mi interior

No debo negármelo.

Es un desastre lo vez

Te lo dije una vez que podría morir

Siento pena por mi corazón

Si me dices adiós

Y me cuesta pensar"

- Entonces tú podrías escribir una canción acerca de lo que para ti es el amor, expresando tu idea equivoca del por qué se genera y cuáles son los pasos a seguir para poder tener una relación monógama – me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Pues aunque no lo creas sería una buena idea

- Chicos, por favor no empiecen a pelear, harán que desde ahora me duela la cabeza, y espero pasar por ese proceso más adelante.

- Creo que por lo mismo, es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Hodgins, antes de que se les ocurriera pedir otra botella.

- Anda Huesos, vámonos – le dije tomándola por el brazo para que se levantara.

- ¿Tú me vas a llevar a mi casa? – me pregunto con una sonrisa no muy normal en ella, algo así como con una sonrisa picara.

- Bueno si quieres que te lleve Hodgins no hay problema.

- Hodgins tiene que llevar a Angela – me susurro al oído – para que ella le diga que él, es el hombre – termino diciéndome totalmente pegada a mí.

- Oiga, ustedes, no se olviden de mí – dijo Cam mientras intentaba levantarse – Creo que soy, el mal tercio.

- ¿El mal tercio? – pregunto Huesos

- Si me refiero al acompañante incomodo

- No te preocupes Cam, yo te llevo – le dijo Hodgins – Tu casa está cerca, primero te paso a dejar a ti y luego a Ange.

- ¡Esa es una estupenda idea! – grito la artista.

- ¿Dónde está mi cartera? – pregunto Huesos, pues mientras yo la deje de ver, ella había sacado todas sus cosas del bolso, encontrándose todas ellas regadas en la mesa.

- No te preocupes Bren, yo pagó – le indico Hodgins, enseñándole su tarjeta de crédito dorada.

-Ay Huesos, mira ya tiraste todo – dije levantando las cosas del piso, mientras simultáneamente la agarraba para que no se callera. Cuando empezamos a caminar ella subió uno de sus brazos hasta mi cuello.

- Espero que no te moleste la cercanía – me dijo cerca del oído.

- Por supuesto que no – le dije sin voltear a verla, pues era más que claro que tenerla cerca no me molestaba, pero si me llenaba de una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y la cual tenía que reprimir con todas mis fuerzas – Vamos Bones súbete a la camioneta.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que ella se quedara dormida. M_i Huesos, siempre tan linda, siempre tan lógica, siempre tan científica, tan inteligente. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?, ¿Pero, como podría vivir a su lado, sin poder hacerla mía?_

Por Brennan

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije un poco malhumorada, al sentir que tocaban suavemente mi hombro.

- Ya llegamos, te ayudo a bajar – dijo Booth apenas abrí mis ojos, el ya estaba tomando la manija de su puerta para salir del auto.

- ¡NO! Espera – tome su brazo, jalándolo para que se girara de nuevo. Tardo unos segundos en voltear totalmente, cuando al fin lo hizo, sus ojos me miraron de una forma, que interprete como un "_no sigas", _pero no me puedo detener este es el momento - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Huesos ahora debes descansar, mañana hablamos.

- Mañana no tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que quiero que sepas – le dije riéndome, pues tenía que liberar mis nervios.

- Creo que a ti no te hace bien beber mucho

- Puede ser, la primera vez que me emborraché contigo, quería que tuviéramos sexo – negué con la cabeza, esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar esta charla, desvié mi mirada hacia las luces de la calle vacía, que por un momento comenzaron a dar vueltas.

- Huesos yo…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi quería que fuera más largo para que leyeran una parte referente al próximo capítulo, pero ya no tengo tiempo, así que hasta aquí les dejo.

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Juguemos!

Por fin regrese, se acuerdan de mi fic? Aquel donde Cam, Angela y Brennan están borrachas, pues ya vuelve.

Creo que ya supere el trauma, que me dejo el final de la quinta temporada, así que vuelvo a escribir para externar un poco mi inconformidad. Yo soy fan de hueso colorado de esta serie, por ello mi enojo de que así como así vaya a pasar un año dentro de la serie. Un año en el que Booth y Brennan no se verán. Pero bueno dicen que esto será para bien, pues eso espero. Mientras tanto seguiré con mi historia, que he de confesar terminaría de una forma similar de cómo terminan los capítulos en la serie, Booth y Brennan hablan se miran y no pasa nada. Pero me saldré un poco de la escuela de Hanson y lo terminare de otra manera. Así que espero que salga bien.

Disclimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox y a sus creadores.

En el capitulo anterior…

- ¡NO! Espera – tome su brazo, jalándolo para que se girara de nuevo. Tardo unos segundos en voltear totalmente, cuando al fin lo hizo, sus ojos me miraron de una forma, que interprete como un "_no sigas", _pero no me puedo detener, este es el momento - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Huesos ahora debes descansar, mañana hablamos.

- Mañana no tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que quiero que sepas – le dije riéndome, pues tenía que liberar mis nervios.

- Creo que a ti no te hace bien beber mucho.

- Puede ser, la primera vez que me emborraché contigo, quería que tuviéramos sexo – negué con la cabeza, esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar esta charla, desvié mi mirada hacia las luces de la calle vacía, que por un momento comenzaron a dar vueltas.

- Huesos yo…

Por Booth

- No digas nada – dijo ella, cubriendo mis labios con uno de sus delgados dedos – yo soy la que tiene que hablar. Según Sweets, perdimos nuestro momento, pero 6 años después aquí estamos – me dice mientras vuelve a su sitio y recarga la cabeza en el asiento, yo pongo mis manos en el volante y observo la oscuridad de la calle que se extiende frente a nosotros – Recuerdas el día en el que te dije que yo quería creer y sentir, como Ange, Cam y tu… - paro esperando mi respuesta, yo solo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo – quería sentir celos…; yo se que los celos son irracionales, por que expresan un sentido de pertenencia… pero ahora creo que son producto del miedo a la perdida. Tu todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado, cuando yo te necesitaba ahí estabas, pero al saber que todo eso se puede acabar… - ahora habla demasiado rápido – mi más grande miedo se hace realidad – paro de pronto y no hizo ningún movimiento. El silencio de aquella noche obscura, nos invadió de pronto - Pero sé que lo correcto es que busques tu felicidad – dijo con una voz entrecortada, cuando la volteé a ver, un par de lágrimas caían de su rostro – Te mereces una mujer que crea en el ¡AMOR! – Dijo la última palabra con algo de coraje – Me lo advertiste ¿no?

- Brennan no te entiendo.

Comenzó a reírse – Por primera vez no eh hablado con términos científicos – dijo riéndose de nuevo.

- Ese no es el problema – le dije en tono serio.

- Lo sé – paro de reírse – Mejor olvídalo – tomo su bolso y salió de la camioneta.

_Ya había abierto la herida, lo mejor era terminar esta conversación._

- Espera – le grite bajando del auto, como no me hizo caso, corrí hasta ella y la tome del brazo para que no siguiera caminando – solo vas a decir eso, pretendes marcharte, ¿que sigue Temperance?, cuando estés mas cuerda, vas a tomar el primer avión que te lleve lejos.

- Esa es buena idea – dijo, recargándose en la camioneta, al parecer estaba mareada.

- Y que ahí de mí, crees que yo no tengo miedo de perderte, cuando te veo o escucho hablar de mi jefe, ¡HUEOS, MI JEFE!... – espere a que dijera algo, pero nada, así que continúe - eh visto durante 6 años como buscas satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales porque no crees en la monogamia, pero sabes que, te estás perdiendo de mucho.

- ¿De qué? – dijo algo irritada, pero a la vez acercándose a mí hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros.

- De algo más que sexo, del despertar por las mañanas y ver a la persona que amas dormir segura junto a ti, de entregar una parte de ti, de salir y luchar juntos… - le dije sin poder terminar de hablar.

- ¡Y dime qué diablos hicimos estos años! – Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mi pecho – No luchamos juntos por algo, por atrapar a cada maldito bastardo que le quitaba la vida a una persona inocente, de que tu lograras tu balance cósmico. O ahora que me vas a decir Booth que tu buscabas algo más que compañerismo conmigo. Tú eres el que siempre estás diciendo que una relación no es solo acostarse.

- Oh no te confundas, tu mejor que nadie sabe identificar lo que es el trabajo y lo personal, al hablarte de luchar juntos como pareja, es el vivir cada día cerca del otro de disfrutar de las cosas, de solucionar los problemas, de hablar, de sentir…

- Tú hablas del mañana como si fuera seguro para ti estar aquí, yo no sé que podrá ser de mi mañana, yo no puedo asegurarte que en un mes estaré aquí para seguir luchando, tampoco puedo asegurar que dentro de un año quiera seguir trabajando en lo mismo. Y es ahí donde comienza la evolución del individuo, en el cambio.

- Que me quieres decir que necesitamos un cambio para poder crecer. Que vives al día... por eso diste por hecho que tú no eres la mujer que yo necesito, por eso crees que me estas protegiendo. Por Dios Temperance, tú ya te adelantaste al tiempo, y ya cerraste la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas, aquellas cosas que tanto te asustan, ya le cerraste la puerta al cambio. Y sin tener que escapar.

- Sabes TODO lo que podemos perder al dejarnos llevar, estas dispuesto a apostarlo TODO… - dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos recuperando aquel destello que había en ellos antes de que saliéramos del bar.

- Estoy dispuesto y sabes ¿Por qué?... Porque sé que puedo ganar mucho más. – me miro por unos segundos intentando descifrar lo que había querido decir – Sabes Huesos, quiero jugar un poco…

- Así que el Agente Seeley Booth quiere divertirse – dijo tratando de caminar junto mí, para dirigirse a la entrada de su edificio.

- Si quiero jugar – le confirme y la detuve – quiero que cierres los ojos y que dejes que yo te conduzca hasta tu apartamento.

- Y eso ¿para qué? – me dijo un tanto extrañada.

- Se llama confianza Huesos.

- Yo confío en ti, te lo eh demostrado muchas veces durante los casos… - paro al ver mi cara – o ya comprendo, confiar en ti como pa…re…ja.

- Exactamente, no se vale hacer trampa – le indique mientras desabrochaba mi corbata para ponérsela en los ojos.

- Sabes, más bien creo que te gustan los juegos de rol que tanto criticaste hace algunos años – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo amarraba con delicadeza la corbata – sabes deberías de tener cuidado mi equilibrio no está muy bien en estos momentos.

- Huesos ¿confías en mí?

- No deberíamos dirigirnos directo a la habitación, Sweets en alguna ocasión dijo que nosotros teníamos guardada mucha tensión sexual, creo que deberíamos liberarla, o te podría dar un ataque al corazón y eso nos llevara al hospital antes de poder descubrir la cura exacta para tu mal.

- Nada de ataques al corazón Huesos déjate llevar por mí.

- Esto lo has hecho con todas tus parejas me refiero a Rebeca, Tessa, Cam y alguna otra que se me olvide en este momento.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hablar de ellas ahora? Mira que si yo hiciera una lista de tus hombres no acabaría en todo el camino.

- Ay Booth, si no son tantos, aaaaaauuuuu – grito cuando "Sin querer" se pego con un pequeño bote de basura que estaba junto al elevador.

- Ups perdón Huesos, no lo vi.

- Oye después te tocara a ti, tener los ojos vendados eee – me dijo, poniendo una cara traviesa.

- No lo sé, tendrás que convencerme – _que difícil se estaba poniendo Huesos, si supiera lo que tengo planeado. _– Bueno ya llegamos a tu apartamento, permíteme abrir… - le dije mientras tomaba de su bolso su gran llavero.

Cuando al fin lo logre, abrí la puerta para continuar con nuestro juego…

Continuara

¿Qué les pareció?, casi todo lo escrito en este capítulo me lo invente en este momento, espero que les guste. ¿Qué hará Booth?

Saludos

****chaito*****


	5. Recadito

Hola, soy yo la chica que puso a Brennan borracha para supuestamente poder manejar su cerebro jejeje.

Y aunque sé que aun les debo la continuación de esta historia, vengo por otra cosa; el día de mañana es el 1er Aniversario de mi blog y para celebrar esto, mi amiga y yo escribimos un relato acerca de las dos historias que más nos gustan. Por ello unimos a BONES y a TWILIGHT en un Fic que esperamos les gusten mucho. Así que en palabras claras las invito a que visiten mi blog el enlace está en mi perfil en el HOMEPAGE.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, si tienen cuenta de blogger, o en el pequeño chat. Tratamos de reunir a estos dos programas lo más cercano a la realidad, con los secretos de la familia Cullen y sus chistes privados además de la tensión y enredos de Booth y Brennan.

Bueno y por ultimo prometo que próximamente subiré el siguiente capitulo de TEQUILA y es que la inspiración se fue junto con las clases aburridas ya que estoy de vacaciones, pero bueno pronto regresare y espero poder concluir la historia.

Un saludo de su amiga Andie

****chaito***


	6. Cambio de Planes

Hola bueno ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que no las decepcione y que me sigan dejando muchos comentarios.

Por Brennan

- Y ¿Ahora qué? – dije quitándome la corbata de la cabeza.

- Bueno pienso que deberías darte una ducha, tomarte un café bien cargado y dormir…

- ¿Qué? – le dije interrumpiéndolo.

- Temperance esto no es un juego.

- Tu dijiste que querías jugar – le dije algo molesta por el cambio que le dio a todo.

- Sí pero, yo no quiero solo acostarme contigo y lo sabes bien.

- Y yo digo que quiero estar contigo, a lo mejor estaba borracha, pero con todo esto, creo que mi nivel etílico a disminuido.

- No quiero que mañana despiertes y te arrepientas.

- Eso no pasara, ¡Hagamos algo! – le dije de repente – hare la primera parte de tu plan, me duchare y tomare un café, lo de dormir quizás lo haga después; tú me esperaras en la piscina.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunto algo confundido por mi repentina idea.

- Estoy tan segura, como lo estoy de que soy la mejor antropóloga forense del país.

- Ahora si me queda claro, bueno te estaré esperando… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cerro y escuche como pedía el elevador que en poco tiempo se abrió y se cerró. Estuve tentada a asomarme por la ventana para cerciorarme si no había cambiado de opinión. Si al final había decidido irse.

Pero no lo hice, deje que la adrenalina me llevara hasta el baño donde me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Preguntas pasaban por mi mente pero decidí hacer lo que él me había dicho hace tiempo, poner mi cerebro en punto ciego y solo vivir el momento.

Al salir de baño, un dilema se presento ¿Qué debía ponerme? Quería que fuera algo lindo; recordé una pequeña bolsita que Angy me había regalado en mi cumpleaños. Dentro de ella se encontraba un conjunto perfecto para la ocasión, encima solo me puse un blusón largo pero muy translucido de color azul, todo combinaba a la perfección.

Salí de mi recamara y me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare una taza de café y ahí por primera vez el peso de todo lo que iba a hacer cayó sobre mí…

Por Booth

Se abrió la puerta del elevador, pero no me moví. En el momento en el que cruzara no abría vuelta atrás. Si me quedaba mi más grande sueño se haría realidad. Si me iba echaría por la borda 6 años de amistad…

Al final la puerta se cerró dejándome solo en la obscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminada por las luces de la ciudad.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, cuando de pronto una sensación extraña me invadió, ella, MI Huesos, estaba detrás. Al voltearme y verla ahí parada una alegría inmensa lleno mi ser. Solo ella y yo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le pregunte.

- Apenas me tarde algunos minutos – dijo sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de mi pregunta.

- No hablo de este momento, hablo del tiempo que tardaste en regalarme esta noche.

- Bueno digamos que no me había dado cuenta de que era lo que en verdad quería – dijo acortando la distancia – Traje una botella de vino, solo es para brindar… no creas que quiero volver a emborracharme.

- Y ¿Por qué vamos a brindar Dra.?

- Porque esta noche solo vamos a ser Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan

- Eso me parece perfecto.

-Y dime ¿Qué te parece este lugar? – dijo dejando las copas en una pequeña mesa, mientras yo destapaba la botella.

- Es fantástico ¿Cuánto dinero han invertido en esto? – pregunte al apreciar lo bien amueblado que estaba el piso. Pues aunque la alberca ocupara un gran espacio de la estancia la decoración alrededor de esta hacia que pareciera un paraíso.

- Bueno la verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que los inquilinos se reúnen para hacer presupuestos y recolección de fondos para acondicionar el lugar, yo solo doy el monto que ellos me indican.

- Pues gracias a eso Parker disfruta mucho viniendo a este lugar.

- Que bien espero que puedan venir en otra ocasión para que los acompañe – dijo desviando la mirada.

- Eso nos agradaría mucho

- Ahora déjame ver, ¿En donde se encuentra el estéreo? Eh escuchado que este lugar está bien equipado para todo tipo de ocasión – Se dirigió a un gran armario que al abrirlo dejo a la vista un gran equipo de sonido.

- Wow que es todo esto, parece una discoteca – No contesto pero en poco tiempo empezó a sonar una melodía clásica. Y esto era el indicador de que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que lo disfruten mucho y gracias a los últimos reviews que me animaron a terminar esta historia.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Por fin terminaran con todas las barreras.

Una cosa más las invito a que visiten mi blog ya que si les gusta Bones y además Twilight mi amiga y yo hemos publicado un crossover entre estas dos historias.

Si lo quieres leer ve a mi homepage ahí encontraras el enlace o ve a

Triplew bonesandtwilight punto blogspot punto com

Saludos

****chaito****


	7. Creo en tí

Hola ¿qué tal como están?

Bueno como recibí lindos comentarios sobre el último capitulo, me anime a subir el siguiente, ofreciendo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en continuar con la historia, pero como bien lo dije hasta no volver a las clases tediosas la inspiración no iba a llegar a mí. Además de estar emocionada por el próximo estreno de la 6ta temporada, que aunque al principio se ve algo amarga, ya veremos de qué manera nos sorprenden.

Por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este capítulo que bueno narra lo que yo tanto eh estado esperando, pero guardando el verdadero momento para vivirlo con los personajes de carne y hueso. Bueno si algún día nos dan ese regalo.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

- Ahora déjame ver, ¿En donde se encuentra el estéreo? Eh escuchado que este lugar está bien equipado para todo tipo de ocasión – Se dirigió a un gran armario que al abrirlo dejo a la vista un gran equipo de sonido.

- Wow que es todo esto, parece una discoteca – No contesto pero en poco tiempo empezó a sonar una melodía clásica. Y esto era el indicador de que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

(Narrado en 3ra persona)

– ¿Bailamos? – pregunto Booth.

– Claro – contesto ella que se dejo mecer alrededor de la piscina.

– Aun crees que esto es correcto.

– Creo en ti

– Sabes pienso que aun estas bajo los efectos del alcohol.

– No Booth, creo en ti, y no lo digo solo por decirlo, en repetidas ocasiones me has demostrado que en ti puedo confiar…

– Gracias Huesos – fue lo único que pudo decir, pues sus labios fueron oprimidos por los de ella, que pronto buscaron su espacio dentro de su boca.

– Aun no lo puedo creer – volvió a decir Booth que veía a Brennan como si fuera lo único que existía en el lugar.

– Esto no es un sueño Booth, esto es la realidad – le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se iban acercando a la piscina, y cuando Booth menos lo esperaba Brennan lo empujo

– ¿Ahora me crees? – pregunto ella con cara inocente.

– Ay Huesos este era uno de mis mejores trajes. Pero si ya te creó. ¿Quieres venir a probar el agua?

Sin darle respuesta Brennan corrió hacia la puerta, le puso seguro y apago las luces teniendo como única iluminación las luces de la ciudad y el brillo de la luna, que era el único testigo del acto de amor más esperado por dos almas.

– Tendré que quitarte ese traje, para ver si aun se puede salvar – le dijo ella quitándose el blusón, se metió a la piscina con un clavado muy ágil y así sumergida llego hasta donde estaba Booth que la recibió con un beso.

.

.

.

Y así empezaron a romper las leyes de la física y por primera vez Temperance se dejo llevar y entendió que el sexo no siempre es la mejor parte del acto si no solo una pequeña parte de la grandeza de HACER EL AMOR….

.

.

.

Después de un rato de estar en el agua, decidieron que era momento de regresar al apartamento de Brennan para seguir con la diversión.

– Brenn y ¿cómo crees que vamos a bajar?

– Pues por el elevador Booth por ¿donde más?

– Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos desnudos, alguien nos puede ver.

– Seguramente no habrá nadie por los pasillo a esta hora, muchos están durmiendo – le dijo divertida, caminando en dirección de las escaleras para salir de la piscina – Pero déjame decirte que estas de suerte, en aquella cajonera, ahí toallas de todos tamaños y colores.

– Serías tan amable de pasarme una.

– No

– Y se puede saber porque te niegas a hacerme ese favor – le dijo el recorriendo el mismo camino que segundos antes ella había hecho.

– Porque quiero que tu vengas por ella – dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas, dejando que el viera su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

– Ok, lo que la dama pida – dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del agua tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, provocando que Brennan se mordiera los labios y sonriera de forma boba.

– wow que buena vista, tal y como lo recordaba

– O si, te refieres a aquella vez que irrumpiste en mi baño.

– Pero bueno ese es solo un recuerdo, esto es mucho mejor – dijo acercándose a él, poniendo sus dos manos en los grandes pectorales del hombre.

– Pues yo no tenía el honor – dijo el, atrayéndola aun más.

– Es mejor que bajemos, ya que alguien por no sé qué motivo aparente puede subir y encontrarnos en estas fachas – dijo ella separándose de él.

Tomaron dos toallas y después de recoger sus pertenencias bajaron a la habitación de Brennan para seguir explorando el cuerpo del otro…

El camino se hizo eterno, Booth solo tenía enredada la toalla de la cintura para abajo y Brennan del pecho, pero en todo el trayecto sus manos estuvieron unidas, manteniendo la promesa del mañana que los esperaba….

Bueno espero que no haya quedado ni muy conservador ni muy agresivo. Solo lo justo para que la imaginación de cada quien continúe con la escena jejeje.

No se olviden de pasar por mi blog, para que lean el crossover entre Bones and Twilight va en el 2do capitulo.

Saludos

****chaito****


	8. Nuestro Secreto

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentran? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, esperando con ansias el 24 de Septiembre pues es el día en el que yo podre ver el primer capítulo de la sexta temporada, la verdad que es un gran regalo de cumpleaños volver a tener a Bones. Les comento que para esta historia ya tengo planeado el futuro, con más capítulos, pero espero que me digan que les parece, porque si no les gusta pues no tiene caso que yo siga escribiendo. Así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

(Narrado en 3ra persona)

Tomaron dos toallas y después de recoger sus pertenencias bajaron a la habitación de Brennan para seguir explorando el cuerpo del otro…

El camino se hizo eterno, Booth solo tenía enredada la toalla de la cintura para abajo y Brennan del pecho, pero en todo el trayecto sus manos estuvieron unidas, manteniendo la promesa del mañana que los esperaba….

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Booth, quien después de una gran noche lo único que tenía que hacer, era comprobar que nada, absolutamente nada había sido un sueño.

– ¿Arrepentida? – pregunto al darse cuenta que la mujer con la que había pasado la noche estaba despierta.

– Un poco – contesto sin despegar la cara del pecho de Booth.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto de nuevo el, pero ahora con un ápice de dolor.

– Por no haberlo hecho antes – le dijo ahora levantándose para buscar sus labios, dándole un tierno beso.

– Me vas a volver loco – dijo, acomodándole un mecho de cabello.

– Podría decir que esta mañana es excelente, pero me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo dejándose caer de su lado de la cama.

– ¿Por qué será? Oh acaso por que ayer tomaste más de la cuenta

– Ey creo que tú eres el menos indicado en reclamar, al ser el mayor beneficiado

– Eso es cierto, así que como recompensa te traeré un café y después te llevare a desayunar.

Dicho esto se levanto se puso una toalla y salió de la habitación.

Sin demorarse demasiado regreso con una charola con dos tazas de café y pan tostado.

– Aquí tienes Bren… – le entrego la tasa, y después se sentó de nuevo en la cama – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Esta mañana amaneciste con muchas preguntas, mmm te daré la oportunidad de una más.

– ¿Aun quieres tener un hijo mío? – pregunto de forma casi inaudible, preocupado por la respuesta, sabiendo que presionarla no era buena opción.

Ella al escucharlo dejo de beber café y se lo quedo viendo, el se sintió como aquellos huesos que ella analizaba tratando de encontrar alguna deformidad.

– Para ser sincera, aun lo deseo – contesto por fin, haciendo que Booth soltara el aire que retenía – pero me gustaría esperar un tiempo.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué quieres esperar?

– La primer pregunta ya la conteste y solo tenías oportunidad de una pregunta, pero bueno el motivo por el que me gustaría esperar, es porque ahora quiero disfrutar un poco de esto – dijo acariciando con su mano el pecho de él.

– mmm que interesante te resulto adictivo, está bien Bren, tu solo dime cuando quieras que te haga el favor.

– Ahora resulta que tu me vas a hacer un favor, si es así puedo ir a la clínica y pedir la inseminación artificial, aun esta la muestra que dejaste.

– Ay Huesos no hables así, eso no va a ser necesario ya que todo se puede hacer de la forma natural.

Brennan no dijo nada mas, pero espero hasta que él se paro para lanzarle una almohada, fue un intento fallido ya que el la esquivo, cuando él estaba a punto de lanzarle otra su celular empezó a sonar.

– Booth – dijo tomando la llamada.

– …

– ok voy para allá – dijo cerrando su celular

– ¿A dónde vas? dijiste que me ibas a llevar a desayunar.

– Tengo que pasar por mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan, tenemos un caso.

– Ay no pero si apenas ayer cerramos uno, además al parecer su compañera está un poco indispuesta.

– Por eso Cam quiere que pase por ella a su apartamento, para ver qué tal se encuentra y la lleve al instituto.

– ¿Y ahora que va hacer agente?

– Antes que nada tenemos que decidir algo, les diremos a nuestros amigos que estamos juntos – dijo él, sin hacer la pregunta que realmente quería formular ¿Somos pareja?

– Hoy no tengo ganas de ganas de contestar más preguntas por parte de Angela

– Yo creo que se van a dar cuenta

– No tienen por qué darse cuenta Booth, nuestra relación en el trabajo no tiene por qué cambiar ni el instituto o el FBI, no tendremos muestras de afecto.

– Tampoco los hagas ver como si fuéramos animales que solo buscan un contacto físico, nuestra relación va a cambiar, Sweets dirá que la relación de compañerismos que tenemos sufrirá una alteración.

– Y desde cuando le haces caso a Sweets, y ya que estamos hablando de esto quisiera aclararte algunos puntos; yo no voy a dejar de hacer cosas, como acompañarte al trabajo de campo o dejar un caso solo por qué tu consideres que es riesgos.

– ok Brennan entiendo que quieras tu libertad, y yo voy a tratar de respetarla, pero también tienes que aprender a compartir, ahora estamos juntos y lo que tu elijas me afecta a mí y viceversa. Y tu seguridad como mi compañera o como mí… pareja será lo más importante dentro y fuera del trabajo.

– Esta bien, por ahora no diremos nada a los chicos

– Y me podrías decir por qué no quieres que sepan

– Digamos que solo quiero demostrarles que aunque tú y yo hayamos estado juntos, nuestra relación profesional no se afectara, por consumar la tensión sexual por la que tanto estuvieron especulando. Pero te prometo que en cuanto terminemos este caso les decimos ¿Qué te parece?

– Me parece perfecto, ahora qué opinas si nos vamos a bañar, tú te preparas y luego nos vamos a mi apartamento por mi ropa.

Una hora después ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian.

– Un último beso – dijo Booth acercándose lentamente a Brennan.

– Solo uno (beso) recuerda que nuestra misión será no que no se den cuenta.

– Una misión imposible – exclamo Booth, arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

– Es la cara del agente 007, Huesos

– Bond James Bond

– Exacto

– Creo que tendré que ver esa película

– Si quieres un día la rentamos – dijo él, bajando de la SUV.

A la entrada del gran laboratorio los amantes se miraron por última vez, con deseo y amor. Para convertirse solamente en la Doctora Temperance Brennan y el Agente Seeley Booth.

Bueno espero sus comentarios….

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight, el crossover ya va en el capitulo III

Saludos

****chaito****


	9. Somos los mejores

Bueno como hoy vi el primer capítulo de la 6ta temporada y mi corazoncito se hacia un nudo cada vez que Booth enseñaba su celular, decidí adentrarme a mi mundo de fantasía donde ellos se aman con locura y pasión. Espero que les guste el capitulo ya que voy a empezar a juntar otras historias que había escrito de Bones en una sola, así que ya les iré platicando.

Saben el Lunes fue mi cumpleaños y el mejor regalo que recibí fue ver el comienzo de una temporada más espero que para el próximo año me vuelvan a dar esa alegría.

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

(Narrado en 3ra persona)

A la entrada del gran laboratorio los amantes se miraron por última vez, con deseo y amor. Para convertirse solamente en la Doctora Temperance Brennan y el Agente Seeley Booth.

En una de las bancas de la entrada se encontraba Cam.

– No te ves nada bien – le dijo Booth apenas la vio.

– Creo que mi cabeza va a estallar – dijo mientras observaba a Brennan – lo que al parecer a Brennan no le pasa. Y eso que toma igual o más que yo.

– Bueno eso es imposible Cam, ya que el dolor de cabeza resulta de la dilatación de los vasos sanguíneos pero eso no quiere decir que tu cabeza explote, además de la disminución de glucosa en la sangre y del efecto que producen algunas sustancias vasodilatadoras tiamina e histamina en el organismo, así como por la deshidratación, pero eso tu ya lo sabes ¿no? – dijo al ver la cara de Cam, para que dejara de hablar – Y bueno las personas reaccionamos diferente a la acumulación de alcohol en la sangre, existen variaciones en las cantidades que producen ese estado: aun en una misma persona, la misma cantidad de alcohol en ocasiones puede provocar intoxicación y en otras no. Mentiría si te digiera que no tengo jaqueca.

– Ok ya entendí usted no tienes problemas ceberos con el alcohol, o tiene algún remedio mágico, acompáñenme al 2do piso – se paro y camino seguida por Booth y Brennan, que conocían con exactitud el remedio, y estaban dispuestos a aplicarlos en cuanto pudieran.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas vieron a Angela y Hodgins.

– Angy ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Temperance al ver su amiga recostado sobre uno de los sillones.

– No – dijo, parándose poco a poco y caminando hasta llegar a su lado – Soy un fiasco… ayer cuando llegamos a mi casa, Hodgins me dijo que me quería y cuando yo estuviera lista, podíamos volver y entonces yo le dije que ya estaba lista y cuando el momento hot empezó… me quede dormida… No te rías Temperance a cualquiera le puede pasar, seguramente tu en vez de aprovechar la noche con el tigre, te dormiste apenas llegaste a tu cama.

Booth que había escuchado todo el relato empezó a reírse.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Booth? – pregunto Angy enojada.

– Pobre Hodgins lo dejaste con las ganas – contesto, con tan solo una parte de verdad ya que lo que más gracia le había causado era lo equivocada que estaba Angy, al suponer lo que su amiga había hecho la noche anterior.

– Hombre no te rías que si no nos hubieran hecho venir hoy, estaríamos disfrutando del reencuentro.

– Bueno ya chicos, Ange, Brennan, aquí hay un remedio muy bueno para curar la borrachera, tómenselo, pronto llegaran los cuerpos.

– ¿Ya fueron por ellos? – pregunto Brennan mientras tomaba uno de los vasos de la mesa.

– Sí, los encontraron cerca de una vías de tren, así que querían quitarlos rápido, para que la gnete no se alarmara.

– Que asco, ¿Qué es esto Cam?, esto huele horrible.

– Y sabe peor, es mejor que se lo tomen rápido.

Las tres mujeres empezaron a tomar el líquido rojo que salía de los vasos, la primera en dejar de tomar y correr al sanitario fue Angela. Cam y Brennan aun tomaban del vaso, enfrascadas en una pequeña competencia para ver quien aguantaba más. Sin poder seguir Cam corrió en dirección a los baños.

– Termine – grito Brennan, depositando el vaso en la mesa… pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, termino corriendo detrás de Cam y Angela.

– Huesos, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, siguiéndola hasta la puesta.

Exactamente 5 minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las 3 mujeres.

– Esto parece un deja vu – comento Booth al recordar la noche anterior – ¿Cómo están?

– Al parecer ese remedio de Cam es milagroso – dijo Angela con un mejor semblante.

– Pues ahora a trabajar – pidió Cam al ver llegar a un equipo del F.B.I.

Al bajar, todos se dirigieron a la plataforma en donde ya había dos cuerpos.

– Agente Booth que bueno que lo veo, estuvimos llamándolo en la madrugada para que se encargara de esto, pero nunca nos contesto – dijo Roche un agente de avanzada edad.

– Tenía el celular apagado, fue un descuido mío. De ahora en adelante me hare responsable del caso.

– Eso no será necesario. Yo estoy a cargo.

– claro que no, yo soy el enlace del F.B.I. con el instituto.

– Agente Booth no estuvo cuando se le requirió, así que le repito el caso es mío.

– Disculpe, pero yo no pienso trabajar con otro agente que no sea Booth – intervino Brennan.

– Mire Doctora, usted no está en posición de reclamar nada, ayer por la noche se les llamo a los dos y ninguno tuvo al cortesía del responder al llamado. Tampoco crea que usted es la única que puede ayudar con la identificación de los restos.

– No la única pero si la mejor.

– Le informo que el caso lo llevara el Antropólogo Forense Bunner – dijo señalando a un hombre que se había mantenido a la entrada de la plataforma. Era alto, de complexión atlética, de pelo negro sin ser demasiado largo, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un gris claro.

– Agente Roche, yo sí creo que Temperance es la mejor en nuestro campo, además de su vasta experiencia en el trabajo de campo con el F.B.I. – dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente.

– Paul? – dijo ella, estudiando el rosto del chico.

– Sorprendente Temperance pensé que no me recordarías – se acerco para darle un abrazo.

– Es un gusto volver a verte – contesto Brennan finalizando el contacto.

– Huesos, veo que lo conoces, no nos vas a presentar – protesto Booth.

– El fue mi compañero, en los últimos semestres del Doctorado.

– Tantos años y mira donde nos encontramos

Brennan iba a seguir con la conversación pero al notar la cara de Booth, contesto a su petición anterior.

– Paul, te presento a mi compañero el Agente Seeley Booth.

– Mucho gusto Seeley, así que llevas 5 años en compañía de esta hermosa mujer, que suerte la tuya – dijo mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

– Ni te imaginas cuanta suerte tengo.

– Ella es Cam la jefa del departamento – continuo Brennan al notar la tensión generada por Booth – Ange se encarga de la reconstrucción facial y de la elaboración de los distintos escenarios y Hodgins es etnólogo.

– Es un buen equipo, que te parece si te propongo al algo Temperance, para que por lo menos aquí no haya conflicto, quisiera incorporarme al equipo, digamos que sería como tu ayudante, no me niegues la oportunidad de estar al lado de la mejor. Además son dos cuerpo piénsalo podrías encontrar al asesino más rápido.

– Por mí no hay problema, espero que para Cam tampoco.

– Creo que está bien, sería de gran ayuda.

– Agente Booth creo que nosotros tendremos que arreglar esto con nuestro jefe inmediato – dijo Roche

– No creo que sea necesario, pero vamos para que lo confirme por usted mismo, yo soy el UNICO que entiende a los nerds… mmm Huesos puedo hablar contigo un momento – sin recibir una respuesta la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar a su oficina.

– Uy desde cuando no podemos escuchar sus múltiples peleas… – se quejo Angela, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Bueno espero sus comentarios….

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Saludos

****chaito****


	10. Vamos a comer

Hello

Desaparecí verdad jejeje. Bueno es que estaba un poco triste porque casi no me dejan comentarios. Agradezco mucho a kateloverByB, valiitho-huesiitos, Caris Bennet, Detective Emily Lockhart, pimar, CookieschocolateCandy, LizCSBones pues ellas si han seguido el fic y han dejado su comentario, pero yo me pregunto acaso son las únicas que lo leen. Luego pensé que debo de continuar por ellas, además de que recibí un último comentario de Daniela que fue la que me dio ánimos para volver a sentarme a pasar del papel a la computadora, pues la historia tiene escritos 3 capítulos mas, y en mi mente ahí mas capítulos, así que plis háganme saber si les gustaría que la historia continúe.

Pero bueno les platico, el caso está basado en una historia real, bueno no del todo porque yo sigo vivita, a base de una canción que escuche cuando paso todo, se me ocurrió la idea de juntar mi historia de amor con la de mis personajes favoritos, la verdad es que la historia tenía otro contexto en el que Booth y Brennan no estaban juntos, pero eh decido juntar todas las historia que había escrito de Bones con esta de Tequila; así que ya mas menos se irán enterado de que fue lo que paso con mi amor platónico je je je (si le interesa claro). Otro característica especial de este capitulo es que amiga aparece en la historia, y como favor especial la puse en los brazos de Booth por un momento, espero que lo haya disfrutado ja ja ja.

Sin más que decirles espero que les guste este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

– Agente Booth creo que nosotros tendremos que arreglar esto con nuestro jefe inmediato – dijo Roche

– No creo que sea necesario, pero vamos para que lo confirme por usted mismo, yo soy el UNICO que entiende a los nerds… mmm Huesos puedo hablar contigo un momento – sin recibir una respuesta la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar a su oficina.

– Uy desde cuando no podemos escuchar sus múltiples peleas… – se quejo Angela, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

– Se que me vas a decir que estoy teniendo alguna reacción de macho alfa sobre su hembra o como lo quieras llamar, pero ¿Por qué aceptaste la ayuda de ese tipo? – dijo el agente apenas entro a la oficina.

– Te refieres a Paul y a tu comportamiento posesivo sobre mí al ver que otro hombre se me acerca… Seeley Booth – dijo, haciendo una larga respiración – Los celos han sido interpretados como una forma de disuasión, si la pareja es una institución social a conservar, los merodeadores y los intrusos que amenazan con destruir esa unidad formal que la pareja representa deben ser alejados.

– Por lo que entendí, tú me estás dando la razón no es así?

– Yo no te pertenezco, no soy de tu propiedad y no tengo porque pedirte permiso para hablar con alguien y más aun permiso para trabajar con alguien. Sé que en tu pensamiento subjetivo cabe la posibilidad de que yo no tome esta relación tan enserio como tú. Pero si lo vemos por el lado lógico yo tengo pruebas, hechos comprobables de que con el hombre con el que quiero estar es contigo. Así que te diré una sola vez esto; entre Paul y yo no hubo nada en el pasado y no habrá nada en el futuro, el fue de los pocos que se comporto de manera agradable, y en este momento trabajaremos juntos NADA MAS.

– … lo siento – fue lo único que dijo Booth.

– Ahora agente espero que solucione pronto su problema con ese otro agente; luego vendrá por mí para que hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

– Para eso no tenemos que esperar tanto – dijo Booth en tono lujurioso.

– Claro que tenemos que esperar yo no quiero trabajar con ese… NO! Booth – grito Brennan cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su compañerío había entendido – me refiero…

– Ya sé a qué te refieres… lo que mejor sabemos hacer es atrapar a los asesinos, pero creo que esa es una de las tantas cosas que sabemos hacer ¿no crees? Te quiero – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir se cercioro que nadie lo viera, así que regreso rápidamente al lado de Brennan y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. Al separarse, espero una reprimenda por parte de ella, en cambio y para su sorpresa recibió otro corto pero apasionado beso.

Una hora después Paul ya había informado al equipo sobre los cuerpos encontrados; el primero varón de 20 a 15 años con herida de bala en el cráneo, el segundo cuerpo era de una mujer de la misma edad, pero en cambio los orificios de bala se encontraban en la parte superior izquierda de la caja torácica. Estaban analizando unas marcas diminutas en los orificios, cuando Booth llego a la plataforma.

– Ya veo que te saliste con la tuya – comento Cam apenas lo vio.

– Claro este es mi equipo – contesto él con una gran sonrisa.

Pronto lo pusieron al tanto del caso, tuvieron que esperar a Angela para que les mostrara los rostros de la victimas.

– Ok, ella se llamaba Anny Wicks y el Ron Torres, los encontré en la base de datos de la universidad estatal; Anny estudiaba Administración en 2do semestre y Ron en IME en 4to semestre – les comunico Ange.

– ¿Qué es IME? – pregunto Brennan.

– Las iniciales de Ingeniería Mecánica Eléctrica – contesto Paul – Y ¿ahora que sigue?

– Bueno Huesos y yo vamos a comunicarles a los familiares la lamentable pérdida – dijo Booth impidiendo que el chico, quisiera acompañarlos.

– Paul trata de averiguar con que fueron removidos los casquillos de bala y Cam avísame cuando encuentres la causa de la separación tan rápida de la carne.

Brennan y Booth salieron del edificio tan cerca el uno del otro que su manos parecían rosarse a cada paso que daban; acto que solo fue percibido por Paul.

El deber era lo primero que debían cumplir, así que se dirigieron a la casa del chico que estaba en una zona residencial fuera de la ciudad, su madre se sobresalto mucho al escuchar la terrible noticia, ella y el hermano dijeron que no conocían a la chica, que solo sabían que Ron estaba enamorado de una chica a la cual veía en el transporte todas las mañanas, pero que no se hablaban.

La casa de Anny estaba a tan solo 5 calles de la del chico, un señor los recibió pero no les supo dar informes sobre la vida sentimental de su hija, así que los mando a la casa de su amiga, la cual estaba enfrente.

– Hola buenos días soy el agente especial Seeley Booth y ella es la doctora Temperance Brennan – dijo Booth a una muchacha que estaba en el jardín de la casa.

– Hola mi nombre es Cassie, en que puedo ayudarlo – dijo la chica, dirigiéndose únicamente a Booth.

– Señorita Cassie estamos investigando la muerte de su amiga Anny – dijo rápidamente Brennan algo molesta por las miradas que le lanzaba la chica a Booth.

Al escuchar la noticia la chica se desplomo, pero antes que se golpeara, Booth la sujeto.

– Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia – dijo Booth en tono preocupado mientras llevaba a la chica a adentro de su casa.

– Solo se desmayo, de un momento a otro se despierta

– Que insensible eres Huesos

– Ahora yo soy insensible, pues si quieres dale respiración de boca a boca, creo que ella estaría encantada de que lo hicieras.

– ¿Quién es ahora la celosa?

– Yo no estoy celosa, eso solo que, te veía de una forma poco común.

– Eso es porque soy un agente sexy

– Yo también soy sexy

– Me parece que no deberíamos discutir esto aquí

– Mira ya está despertando, no había de que preocuparse

– Es cierto mi mejor amiga está muerta – dijo apenas abrió los ojos.

– Si lo sentimos mucho, espero que usted nos pueda ayudar, su amiga tenía alguna relación – pregunto Booth.

– ja ese era nuestro secreto, no, no tenía ninguna relación

– Conoces a este chico – pregunto Brennan mostrándole el retrato de Ron.

– No

– Sabías si tenía algún pretendiente

– A ella le gustaba un chico pero no se animaba a decírselo, creo que se lo encontraba todos los días en el transporté.

– Alguna otra persona

– Ella me conto que había un chico de la universidad que la acosaba, bueno según decía ella.

– Sabes cómo se llamaba

– No ni ella sabía, pero creo que él había hablado con su amiga de la universidad, para que le consiguiera una cita con Anny, y no conozco el nombre de ella

– Gracias por la información, seguiremos investigando – dijo Brennan saliendo rápidamente de la casa de Cassie.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa por salir?

– Bueno tengo hambre – contesto Brennan

– Yo creo que es porque no querías que esa chica me siguiera viendo

– Claro que no – dijo Bren mientras se subía rápidamente a la SUV – Booth, sé que es ilógico concluir que los chicos de quien nos hablan los familiares de las víctimas sean los mismo, y que ellos no supieran que iban en la misma universidad.

– Yo pienso que son los mismo Huesos, ellos se veían todos los días en el transporte y se sentía atraídos, lo que tenemos que averiguar es si en algún momento ellos se hablaron.

– Eso no creo que me lo digan los Huesos

– Te demostrare que los vivos nos pueden ayudar esta vez. Cambiando de tema, que te parece, que vayamos a tu casa a comer – dijo Booth en un susurro, cerca de la oreja de Brennan

– Yo prefiero ir a mi casa a seguir experimentando tu cuerpo

– Es lo que acabo de decir

– No tú dijiste que querías ir a comer

– A comerte a ti, a eso me refería

Sin ningún otro comentario se encaminaron a lo que para ellos ahora era el paraíso.

.

.

.

– Nos terminamos la botella de vino – ofreció Booth apenas entraron al apartamento

– Tenemos que regresar al laboratorio y no podemos llegar con un alto nivel etílico

– Solo una copita – dijo Booth girando de manera agila la botella.

– Este bien, solo una – concedió Brennan, dirigiéndose a la cocina por unas copas.

Cuando iban a brindar, Booth recibió una llamada, al trata de contestar, ladeo su copa dejando que el vino se derramara sobre la blusa lila de Brennan.

– Booth… – contesto mientras corría por una toalla a la concina.

– … – al regresar trato de limpiar la blusa de ella, escuchando del otro lado de la línea lo que le decían.

– ok, entonces mañana iremos a esa universidad, pasare por el permiso temprano – contesto rápidamente y colgó.

– Booth déjalo ya, mejor me la quito, ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto, alejándose de el mientras desabrochaba el primer botón.

– Mejor te la quito yo – contesto él, mientras la alcanzaba.

Bueno espero sus comentarios….

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Saludos

****chaito****


	11. Teoría de la causalidad

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como recompensa de ellos aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que le guste.

Solo quisiera que pusieran atención a la canción ya que más adelante se hace referencia a la letra.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

– Booth déjalo ya, mejor me la quito, ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto, alejándose de él mientras desabrochaba el primer botón.

– Mejor te la quito yo – contesto él, mientras la alcanzaba.

.

.

.

Por la tarde y después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir del departamento, regresaron al Instituto. Estaban revisando la lista de compañeros de Anny y Ron cuando de pronto llego Paul.

– Tempe, Seeley pueden venir un momento, Ange nos quiere enseñar algo – les comunico este en tono casual.

– En un segundo vamos Dr. Paul – contesto Booth; apenas vio que el chico salía comento: – ¿Qué confiancitas? No sabe que soy Agente federal, lo podría arrestar por faltarme al respeto.

– Ay Booth no seas payaso.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste? No juegues con eso Huesos

– Ups olvide tu problema con los payasos.

– Bueno no es un problema así como tal, digo…

– El nombre científico de tu fobia es coulrofobia, pero en cada persona se da en diferente grado podría decirse que tu solo sientes cierto recelo que no llega a ser terror.

– Terror, por Dios, Huesos lo que sea… ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso, si no del tal Paul.

– Anda vamos a ver que tiene Ange.

.

.

.

– Cariño ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? – pregunto Angela apenas vio a Brennan entrando por su oficina.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Booth al ver a Brennan parada y a todos los demás observándola atentamente.

– Le pregunte a Bren, el motivo por el cual se había cambiado de blusa.

– Si claro traía una blusa rosa – comento Hodgins.

– No, era color vino – dijo Cam.

– Creo que era lila – dijo Paul, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte de Booth al darse cuenta del análisis que le había hecho a su compañera.

– Si era lila ¿Por qué te la cambiaste cariño? ¿A dónde fueron?

– Huesos y yo fuimos a comer después de ir a la casa de las víctimas y yo accidentalmente derrame mi café en su blusa, así que se la tuvo que cambiar apenas llegamos aquí.

– No sabía que tuvieras blusas de repuesto aquí… espero que Booth se haya salido cuando te la cambiaste – dijo Angela de forma burlona.

– Angela por favor, mejor dinos que es lo que descubriste – dijo rápidamente Brennan.

– Bueno Hodgins encontró una memoria dentro de la mochila de Anny, en su mayoría ahí archivos, supongo que son sus tareas y únicamente dos canciones.

– Lo que nosotros averiguamos es que al parecer ellos no tenían ningún contacto cercano, pero todos los días se veían en el transporte – dijo rápidamente Booth.

– Supongo que la familia de las victimas sabia que en la vida de cada chico había alguien importante – interrumpió Sweets que también se encontraba con el equipo.

–Así es, el hermano de Ron nos dijo que a él le gustaba una chica, pero que no se animaba a hablarle y Anny le conto a su mejor amiga que estaba enamorada de un desconocido.

– Ahora entiendo… – dijo Angela atrayendo la atención de todos – una de las canciones de su memoria es "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh – decía mientras buscaba en la memoria de la chica, segundos después la melodía comenzó a sonar.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,_  
_si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,_  
_tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_  
_y preguntarte quién eres._

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas_  
_que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,_  
_y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_  
_se inundan mis pupilas._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,_  
_yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,_  
_apenas respiero me hago pequeñita_  
_y me pongo a temblar._

_Y asi pasan los dias de lunes a viernes,_  
_como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,_  
_de estaciona estacion,_  
_de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio._

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,_  
_yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,_  
_apenas respiero me hago pequeñita_  
_y me pongo a temblar._

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,_  
_pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,_  
_supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,_  
_y me quiero morir._

_Pero el tiempo se para,_  
_te acercas diciendo,_  
_yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,_  
_cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,_  
_un dia especial este 11 de marzo,_  
_me tomas la mano, llegamos a un tunel_  
_que apaga la luz._

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón._

– Es claro que ella se sentía más que atraída, podría decir que estaba enamorada de él – dijo Sweets.

– No lo entiendo, por lo que sabemos ellos no mantenían comunicación ¿Cómo puedo ella enamorarse de alguien que no conocía? – pregunto Brennan contrariada.

– Amor a primera vista – dijo Cam.

– Bueno, aunque algunas personas pueden pasar todo el día, toda la semana juntos y aun así no saben que se aman con locura y pasión – dijo Angela de forma incriminatoria hacia Brennan y Booth.

– El amor no tiene que ser sistemático Dra. Solo surge, no se necesita saberlo todo, ay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse. – volvió a comentar Sweets.

– Eso no tiene sentido el destino no existe, pero acepto que ella quisiera una oportunidad con el chico.

– Así que aun sigues creyendo que el destino no existe – pregunto Booth algo molesto.

– Yo siempre eh dicho que el destino es un constructo metafísico y como tal está sometido a interpretaciones, según cada persona, es así como la psicología, está llena de subjetividades.

– Entonces a pesar de todo, tú te niegas a aceptar el destino – dijo Booth en tono triste negando con la cabeza.

– Booth… – dijo Brennan acercándose un poco a él – no creo en el destino, pero sí creo en la teoría de la causalidad.

– Toda acción conlleva una reacción – dijo Booth rápidamente.

– Así es… – dijo Brennan perdida en unos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Tantas palabras que no se dijeron, pero que con miradas se decía todo, la acción – conocerse, la reacción – amarse.

– Llamando a Brennan y a Booth a tierra – dijo Hodgins.

– No sé de que hablen, pero creo que deberíamos buscar la acción que provoco que alguien matara a estos dos chicos… que les parece si mañana continuamos – dijo Cam, tratando de liberar el ambiente en el que se encontraba la oficina.

Bueno espero sus comentarios….

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Saludos

****chaito****


	12. Una basurita en el ojo

Capitulo nuevo jejeje. Por fin lo sé, pero más tarde que nunca.

Solo les comento que la escribir este capítulo obtuve una revelación. Pero se las explico al final…

Así que disfruten el capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial Detective Emily, que me ha dejado datos muy interesantes jejeje.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

– Llamando a Brennan y a Booth a tierra – dijo Hodgins.

– No sé de que hablen, pero creo que deberíamos buscar la acción que provoco que alguien matara a estos dos chicos… que les parece si mañana continuamos – dijo Cam, tratando de liberar el ambiente en el que se encontraba la oficina.

.

.

.

Esa tarde salieron del Instituto directo a la casa de Booth, decidieron ver la primera película Bond James Bond, pero a mitad del film se quedaron dormidos en el pequeño sofá, quien se despertó primero fue Seeley quien al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaban, tratando de no despertar a Brennan la llevo a su habitación en brazos.

Una noche tranquila fue el marco perfecto para dos amantes que por segunda vez se sentían tranquilos y seguros en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se alisto y se dirigió a la universidad, para interrogar a Jenny y Saúl los amigos de Anny, quienes les comentaron que Erick era el muchacho que quería andar con la chica, el cual a ella no le gustaba así que lo había rechazado un sin número de veces. Jenny no creía que Erick fuera un chico malo y mucho menos que tuviera intensiones de acosar a Anny, ella más bien creía que su amiga estaba paranoica. Cuando le preguntaron si había visto al chico del retrato que le mostraron, ella lo negó; pero afirmo que semanas atrás Anny había llegado diciendo que por fin se habían hablado.

– Al parecer Ron si se atrevió a hablarle – comento Booth, mientras caminaban entre los estudiantes para dirigirse al área de IME buscando a Erick, según la descripción que les había dado Jenny.

– Es probable que te equivoques, pienso que la que dio el primer paso, fue Anny, asi como yo lo hice – dijo Brennan recordando su Azaña.

– Te equivocas quien dio el primer paso fui yo

– Pero quien cerró el negocio fui yo

– Creo que lo que intentas decir es que quien cerró el trato fuiste tú.

– Exacto, pero mira a aquel sujeto Booth, creo que ese es el chico al que buscamos.

Siguieron al tipo hasta los campos de futbol, llegando hasta otros edificios que estaban más alejados, al parecer el tipo se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían, así que empezó a caminar más rápido y a dar vueltas por los edificios. Booth y Brennan al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, decidieron separarse para acorralar al muchacho al final de un pasillo.

– Podemos hablar un minuto – grito Brennan al final del sendero por donde iba Erick.

– No hermosura, no tengo tiempo – contesto el muchacho, parando en seco y empezando a caminar de reversa, con claras intenciones de echarse a correr, pero en el instante en que se dio la vuelta Booth lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo contra la pared, sujetando su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda.

– Te ves tan sexy, cuando haces eso – dijo Brennan mientras llegaba al lado de Booth.

– Yo te puedo mostrar lo que en verdad es ser sexy primor – dijo el muchacho mirando a Brennan de arriba a abajo.

– ey… – grito Booth azotando de nuevo a Erick contra la pared – más respeto; pídele una disculpa…

– Lo siento preciosura… AAAAAAAAA – grito al sentir el apretón del agente en su brazo – le ofrezco una disculpa señorita – se corrigió.

– Ahora dime ¿Por qué intentaste huir de nosotros? – grito Booth, dándole la vuelta al muchacho.

– Creí que me habían visto hacer una entrega especial; además ¿Quienes son ustedes, para tratarme de esta forma?

– Somos del FBI, y no venimos a cuestionarte sobre tu entrega, aunque creo que es motivo para arrestarte – contesto Booth poniéndole las esposas para llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios.

.

.

– Entonces crees que soy sexy, cuando atrapo chicos malos… – dijo Booth, del otro lado del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios.

– Siempre me á gustado verte, ejerciendo tu autoridad, que te parece si después de que interroguemos a ese tipo vamos a tu oficina a comer… – dijo Brennan mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

– Huesos… – contesto el hombre, atrayendo a la mujer a su pecho dejando sus manos en la cintura de esta – no crees que sea arriesgado ¡Comer! En este lugar – y sin poder evitarlo, la comenzó a besar.

.

.

.

– Aquí estoy agente Booth… – dijo Sweets, mientras abría la puerta observando aun los documentos que traía en mano. Cuando levanto la vista para cerciorarse de que sus interlocutores lo habían escuchado; se quedo quieto observando la puesta en escena de sus pacientes.

– Huesos, yo… yo… no veo ninguna pelusa en tu ojo.

– Booth yo no tengo nada… – repentinamente se cayó, al ver la cara de Booth que a su entender le trataba de decir algo – o claro, tengo un ente extraño en mi ojo, que me lastima y obviamente tu me lo quieres quitar.

– Pues no Huesos, no veo nada…

– No te preocupes creo que ya se salió.

– oh qué bueno que llegas Sweets, vamos a interrogar a este tipo… – dijo Booth saliendo de la habitación sin dejar que el psicólogo hiciera comentario alguno.

El chico dijo que no había tenido contacto cercano con Anny, pero que él creía que ella estaba interesada en él, y que estaba pensando seriamente en darle una oportunidad. Por su parte Brennan recibió un mensaje de Hodgins y Cam, acerca de la fecha de la muerte de los chicos, 2 meses atrás. Al preguntarle a Erick acerca de sus actividades en esos días, dijo que fue al inicio del semestre y que él había faltado a clase las primeras semanas por problemas familiares. Booth lo dejo irse ya que no tenía pruebas de que el muchacho vendiera droga ya que en sus cosas no se encontró nada.

.

.

Booth, Brennan y Sweets se dirigieron a laboratorio, pues Paul dijo que tenía que enseñarles algo. Lo que había resuelto era el origen de las marcas, que dejaron al tratar de remover los casquillos de bala. El Dr. Explico qué habían utilizado un instrumento pequeño en forma de arco y lo que mas se asemejaba a la forma, era una llave, herramienta utilizada para apretar las tuercas de un coche.

– Así que quien los malto tenía acceso a herramientas – comento Cam.

– Eso no nos dice nada, es común que un automovilista lleve herramientas para solucionar alguna falla de su auto – respondió Hodgins.

– Bueno yo tengo otra teoría – hablo rápidamente Sweets – me di a la tarea de analizar la canción que encontró Angela en la memoria de la chica, por lo que me dicen Booth y Brennan, la amiga de Anny les comento que ella había llegado un día diciendo que por fin se habían hablado, según la canción a ella le gusta solo ver al chico de sus sueños, cundo el por fin se atreve a hablarle surge este desafortunado accidente en España, motivo por el cual se creó esta canción, pero a lo que voy en referencia a nuestro caso; es que Anny pudo a ver intentado seguir la canción al pie de la letra… – dijo Sweets sin poder continuar.

–Estás diciendo que Anny fue quien mato al chico, simplemente por una canción – interrumpió Brennan de forma repentina – eso es totalmente ilógico en muchas formas, siempre me ha parecido que tus conclusiones son irracionales pero esta vez son en verdad fuera de toda realidad. Para empezar y sin meterme en cuestiones psicológicas, no creo que ella por una canción terminara con sus vidas, en segundo lugar, ella no pudo haber causado las heridas de bala en su cuerpo.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Tempe, con el primer disparo ella habría perdido la movilidad de todo su cuerpo, así que no pudo a haberse disparado una segunda vez – intervino Paul.

– Y yo lo que creo es que usted doctora Brennan se a enrollado en el caso, resulta que ahora defiende a la chica.

– Sea como sea Sweets, yo tengo pruebas de que ella no disparo.

– Usted tiene pruebas de que ella no se disparo a sí misma, pero no sabe si le disparo a Ron.

– Pues te voy a demostrar, que tus estupideces psicológicas no tienen validez en este caso – dijo Brennan, bajando de la plataforma, en dirección a su oficina.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa Sweets? – pregunto Booth, recorriendo el mismo camino por donde minutos antes había caminado Brennan.

.

.

– Bren ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Booth asomándose en la puerta de la oficina.

– Sí – contesto ella, viéndolo de forma interrogante desde el sillón de su oficina.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– Bueno solo es un desacuerdo entre Sweets y yo.

– Brennan eh presenciado miles de discusiones entre tú y él, y nunca habían llegado a estos extremos.

– Te parece un extremo, su teoría no tiene sentido, es que simplemente no puedo creer que el piense que Anny haya acabado con todo con lo que alguna vez soñó.

– Huesos es una posibilidad…

– Tu también lo crees no, Booth? – El aludido solo alzo sus hombros en señal de duda – ¿Pues sabes qué? les voy a demostrar que Anny solo fue una víctima más – grito Brennan – así que por favor déjame hacer mi trabajo…

– Pero Huesos… íbamos a ir a comer… – dijo Booth aplicando su más hermosa sonrisa, creyendo que Brennan se olvidaría de todo.

– Estoy en horas de trabajo, así que por favor vete.

Booth no lo podía creer, miro de nuevo a Brennan buscando una señal de duda en su cara, pero como no encontró ninguna, decidió darle su espacio. Antes de salir del Jeffersonian miro a la plataforma donde aun se encontraba el joven psicólogo, enviándole una mira tan fría que provoco que el chico diera un paso hacia atrás.

– No se preocupe agente Booth, regresare en taxi – hablo en apenas un susurro.

Hodgins fue el único que se atrevió a reír por la cara de susto de Sweets y más aun por su comentario.

Bueno la revelación está basada en Sweets ya que si analizamos bien el a sido el causante de que Booth y Brennan no estén juntos… porque lo digo; pues bien, cuando Booth salió del coma, el se empeño en demostrar que los sentimiento de este hacia Brennan eran producto del tumor. Y tiempo después hace que nuestro confundido agente apueste todo por Huesos, me refiero al capítulo 100, entonces díganme alguien sabe a qué diablos está jugando este mocoso. Tengo razón o no.

Bueno espero que ustedes me puedan ayudar con esta incógnita. Por lo menos yo ya lo puse en una situación estresante, me quedo bien no? Jaja jajaja.

Bueno espero sus comentarios….

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. ( Pronto publicare algo acerca de esta revelación que he tenido, así que si quieren crear un tema de discusión no olviden visitar mi blog)

Gracias a todos los que leen.

Saludos

****chaito****


	13. Conspiraciones

Ahora si me tarde en actualizar pero estoy en final de semestre y ya saben que los maestros quieren hacer todo lo que no hicieron en 5 meses. Pero bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les siga gustando. Ahora si me desilusione mas, pues solo recibí 3 comentarios, pero por esas tres personas seguiré actualizando, hasta que ya nadie comente, eso sí será triste pero así lo hare.

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

– No se preocupe agente Booth, regresare en taxi – hablo en apenas un susurro.

Hodgins fue el único que se atrevió a reír por la cara de susto de Sweets y más aun por su comentario.

.

.

.

Paso toda la tarde sin que Booth y Brennan se vieran, solo se mandaron dos mensajes en el que el agente le comunicaba que tenía una orden de cateo para revisar las herramientas de Ron. Brennan solo le contesto que no debía perder el tiempo pues Ron tampoco había sido, además de indicarle que la degeneración de la carne era debido al uso de corrosivos, utilizados especialmente para dar mantenimiento al motor de un coche.

Llegada la noche Booth llego al instituto con claras intenciones de hacer las paces con Brennan. Ella estaba sentada en el largo sofá de su oficina con la vista fija en la laptop.

El agente se paro en el umbral de la puerta, dio un respiro acomodo su corbata y entro.

– Es tarde ¿comiste? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

– Si fui a almorzar con Angela y Cam, Ange me conto que ya se reconcilio con Hodgins y Cam salió de nuevo con el Paul, el que era ginecólogo de Michell.

– Wow veo que fue una tarde de chisme

– Yo no soy chismosa, pero me dijeron que si no iba con ellas, te llamarían para que vinieras por mí.

– No – contesto fríamente Brennan, pero en cuanto noto la cara de Booth se apresuro a decir: – No quería que viniera agente ya que usted y yo tuvimos un conflicto laboral, pero hace una hora que mi jornada termino al igual que la suya – dijo claramente divertida al ver que Booth no había entendido nada.

– Huesos ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Estás enojada o no?

– Booth recuerda que acordamos, separara nuestra relación laboral de la personal.

Perspectiva de Hodgins

Las teorías conspiratorias eran su forma de concebir la vida, pero nunca se imagino que la vida lo pondría frente a una incógnita tan grande. Hodgins había ido a mostrarle a Brennan los resultados obtenidos al investigar que corrosivo pudo haber removido la piel de los huesos, pero ni en sueños había imaginado encontrarse con algo así; al llegar a la oficina de la Dra. B. se freno de repente al escuchar la voz confundida de Booth tratando de explicar algo tan rebuscado que ni la misma Brennan podría encontrarle lógica alguna.

– A ver déjame ver si entiendo, la Doctora Temperance Brennan está enojada con el Agente Seeley Booth, pero como son las 9:05 – dijo mirando su reloj – tú no estás enojada conmigo, pero lo estarás mañana en el momento que den las 8:00 – termino diciendo claramente divertido.

Para la sorpresa de Hodgins la respuesta de Brennan fue afirmativa.

– Exactamente – contesto ella, levantándose del sillón, cerro su lap, tomo su bolso, su abrigo y salió de la oficina. Apenas dándole tiempo a Hodgins de que se escondiera tras una columna cercana, para que ella no lo viera. Segundos después salió Booth con una gran sonrisa, corrió hasta alcanzar a Brennan y ahí fue cuando Hodgins descubrió que todo es probable en esta vida; pues vio como Booth dejaba caer su mano por debajo de las caderas de la mujer… ahí se perdían en la oscuridad, donde solo el etnólogo pudo escuchar las risas de ella y las palabras del hombre – Me vas a volver loco Huesos.

Narrado en 3ra persona

Esa noche fue relativamente corta para los amantes, en especial para uno, ya que estaba seguro que dando las 8 su vida laboral se interpondría en los placeres de la vida.

– Ya tienes que levantarte – dijo Brenn, tocando su la fuerte espalda del hombre.

– No otro ratito – dijo Booth volteándose para verla, ya parada con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo – Huesos ¿Por qué no me esperarte para que nos bañáramos juntos?

– No quise molestarte.

– Me hubiera encantado acompañarte – dijo tomándola de la mano para jalarla, movimiento que hizo que ella cayera encima de él.

– Seeley, tenemos que llegar temprano

– No te voy a soltar hasta que me prometas que vamos a estar bien, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo.

– Yo tampoco quiero que estemos mal, pero en verdad ni Anny ni Ron fueron los culpables.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no fueron ellos? Tú no te dejas llevar por presentimientos.

– Booth es imposible, ninguno de los dos pudo disparar, no es un presentimiento, existen pruebas.

– Puede ser que ellos no dispararan pero que tal si alguno le pido a alguien más que lo hiciera.

– Esa si es una probabilidad… – cuando iba a seguir hablando de interrumpida por los labios de Booth.

– Este es nuestro tiempo personal – dijo él cuando termino el beso – así que no hablemos de trabajo – pidió el, acercándola más; y comenzándole a besar el cuello.

– No empieces – grito ella, usando toda su fuerza para separarse del abrazo de este, cuando al fin logro rodar de su lado de la cama, se paro ágilmente – Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Al agente no le quedo más que remedio que levantarse y meterse a bañar.

Al llegar al instituto le comentaron a Cam lo que creían sobre los cómplices de los muchachos, los principales sospechosos eran de Cassie la amiga de Anny y la hermana de Ron.

Bueno espero sus comentarios…. Por fis necesito saber si les sigue gustando o no.

No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. Gracias a todos los que leen.

Saludos

****chaito****


	14. Ya lo sabíamos

_Hola, lista la actualización de este fic._

_Espero que les agrade, les pido disculpas pues tenía pensado publicarlo entre la semana del 25 de Diciembre y el 1ro de Enero, pero no pude, ya saben el tiempo se nos va. Miren que la noticia la tenia pensada en una cena en el Dinner, pero al acercarse las fechas me surgió la idea de acomodar todo para que aunque sea aquí tengamos nuestra celebración de las festividades, ya ven que en la serie ahora no tuvimos cena navideña._

_Espero que les agrade._

Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox.

Capitulo anterior…

Al llegar al instituto le comentaron a Cam lo que creían sobre los cómplices de los muchachos, convirtiéndose principales sospechosas Cassie la amiga de Anny y la hermana de Ron.

Algunos días después el equipo del Jeffersonian descubrió que Erick era el asesino, Jenny fue su cómplice al ayudarlo a desaparecer los cuerpos.

Brennan con la ayuda de Ángela pidieron a los padres de las victimas que quedaran sus restos juntos, explicándoles la historia; que Angela llamaba de "Amor".

Las festividades navideñas estaban cerca, Hodgins estaba organizando una cena para celebrar con sus mejores amigos el año nuevo. Por lo tanto Booth y Brennan habían decidido retrasar la noticia de su noviazgo unos días.

– Dra. B. espero que Ángela ya le haya hablado acerca de la cena de fin de año – pregunto el etnólogo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

– Sí gracias, claro que iré

– Me imagino que no tengo que avisarle a Booth, ya que irán juntos ¿No es así? – pregunto Hodgins de manera sugestiva, esperando la reacción de su amiga.

Supongo que sí, este año el tendrá a Parker en Navidad, para año nuevo estará libre.

– Y tú ¿Donde pasaras la noche buena?, espero que no escapes al otro lado del mundo.

– No, tengo planes que me mantienen en D.C.

– ¿Con Booth?

– eee… este – dudo Brennan en responder.

– Porque si no, puedes venir con Ange y conmigo – sugirió Jack, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

– No gracias, pasare las festividades con mi padre – contesto Brennan.

– Ok, no olvide decirle a Booth sobre la cena – comento Hodgins mientras salía de la oficina de la antropóloga.

Una semana más tarde Booth estaba preparando la cena en su casa, deseaba que todo quedara perfecto, así que comenzó a preparar todo; cuando al fin estuvo lista, decidió ducharse y arreglarse para después ir por Parker quien ya lo esperaba ansioso.

Al regresar a su departamento el pequeño y el arreglaron una linda mesa.

– Papa, por que ponemos tantos lugares.

– Ya te dije que tenemos invitados.

– Tú dijiste que invitarías a Hank el abuelo, y aquí hay lugar para 5 personas.

Cuando Booth iba a contestarle el timbre sonó, Parker corrió a abrir la puerta y una muy agradable sorpresa fue la que se encontró, al ver a Max y a Brennan con grandes bolsas de regalos.

– ¡Huesos! – grito el pequeño, tomando las bolsas que la mujer traía en la mano.

– Hola Parker ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Max detrás de Brennan.

– Max que sorpresa, porque has venido a mí casa.

– Bueno al parecer el cabezota de tu padre y mi hija tienen algo que decirnos.

– Haber chicos pasen a la sala y acomódense – dijo Booth.

Minutos después llego Hank que al igual que los demás se sorprendió al ver a los otros invitados. Booth como buen anfitrión sirvió la cena e hizo la oración antes de empezar a comer, sirvió el vino; y en algunas ocasiones él y Brennan se miraban, rozaban sus manos y cuando iban a la cocina por algo se besaban y al salir del lugar sus risas eran escuchadas por su familia; que intuía la fuente de esa felicidad.

– Booth, esta cena estuvo deliciosa – comento Max.

– Gracias mira que fue complicado elaborarla, con los gustos de Huesos es difícil hacer una cena apropiada para la fecha.

– Querías hacer un pavo y a estas horas de la noche el consumo de grasas podría saturar tu esófago, y ello te provocaría agruras…

– Ay Huesos una vez al año…, no hace daño.

– A ver muchachos, ya nos podrían decir a que se debe esta reunión – dijo Hank ansioso.

– Pues solo estamos festejando el rito de la navidad, en el que se cree que es el nacimiento de Cristo, pero si eso en verdad ocurrió, se dice que la fecha refiere a la primavera, así que el festejo es más bien inventado por una sociedad consumista.

– No te creo, ese no es el motivo de la reunión nosotros no somos parte de la sociedad consumista – ironizo Max.

– Ya podemos abrir los regalos – pregunto Parker, deseoso de abrir las grandes cajas que estaban debajo del árbol.

– Huesos ellos ya lo saben – dijo Booth, mientras sostenía su copa de vino en su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa, viendo inquisidora mente a Max y Hank.

– Eso quiere decir que es verdad – dijo Max.

– Así que por fin se decidieron, que buena noticia muchacho – comento Hank.

– ¿Cómo lo supieron? – pregunto Brennan, antes de ser jalada por su padre, para que se levantara de la mesa y le diera un fuerte abrazado.

– Por tus ojos mi vida, son hermosos lo sabes, pero ahora son mas radiantes al igual que los de él – le contesto Max abrazándola aun más fuerte.

– Que Booth y yo estemos juntos, no afecta en nada el color o luminosidad de nuestro iris.

– Espero que no te estén gustando mis ojos Max – comento Booth acercándose al hombre para recibir un abrazo de el – digo por aquella vez en que me preguntaste si era gay – dijo, haciéndolo reír.

– Así que por fin paso Seeley, ya era hora, pensé que tendrían que pasar por algo más fuerte para que los dos se dieran cuenta de su amor, así como la llegada de un hombre o una mujer a la vida de alguno de los dos y los alejara – comento Hank, dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda a la pareja.

– No entiendo – dijo Parker contrariado.

– Hijo ven acá – pidió Booth al niño, cuando este se acerco lo cargo y lo coloco entre él y Brennan – lo que está pasando es que Huesos y yo…

– Somos pareja – completo Brennan.

– Tú eres novio de la Dra. Huesos, pero si tú me dijiste que solo eran amigos y compañeros – dijo Parker.

– Parker, ¿no te gusta que seamos novios? – pregunto Brennan, confundida.

El niño no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a su padre, que se mostraba claramente nervioso y luego a Brennan y al ver que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas, dejo de abrazar a su padre y estiro los brazos para que Brennan lo tomara, cuando la mujer así lo hizo le susurro:

– Claro que me agrada que tú seas novia de mi papa, sus ojos son más brillosos – dijo Parker, haciendo reír a los demás.

Fue así como comenzó la primera cena navideña para la pareja, Max y Hank se mostraron felices por la unión y Parker debes en cuando se acercaba a Brennan y reposaba su cabeza sobre el brazo de ella. Después del brindis abrieron los regalos, el más contento fue Parker que recibió un regalo por parte de cada uno de los presentes.

Esa noche fue muy agradable, pero ahora la feliz pareja se enfrentaría a su otra familia y no sabían cómo reaccionarían sus amigos.

– Buenas noches – saludo Booth al ver a su amigos fuera, en el jardín de la casa de Hodgins.

– Hola Booth, y Brennan ¿Por qué no viene contigo? – pregunto Cam.

– Ella estaba en su casa, supongo que llegara más tarde – contesto Booth.

– Hombre, ¿Por qué no pasaste por ella? – pregunto Hodgins quien tria puesto un mandil de cocinero, pues aunque iba saliendo de la cocina, había escuchado la plática.

– No era necesario – dijo Brennan, quien iba llegando.

– wow Huesos estas hermosa – comento Booth apenas la vio, llevaba un vestido largo de color ámbar, su maquillaje era tenue y su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta.

– Gracias, tú te ves muy bien – contesto ella, queriendo en ese momento lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y lágrimas de todas las anécdotas que cada uno recordaba, hablaron desde el comienzo 6 años atrás. Los que habían llegado después al equipo se maravillaban con las aventuras que se perdieron.

Cuando ya se acercaban la hora del cambio de año, Booth y Brennan decidieron que era hora de darles la noticia.

– Gente, creo que ya nos tenemos que empezar a preparar para el brindis – dijo Booth.

– Si acérquense todos, vamos – pidió Hodgins.

– Bien, ahora que ya estamos juntos, alguien quiere decir algunas palabras – pregunto una entusiasmada Angela.

– Sí, yo quiero desearles a todos ustedes un año lleno de felicidad y alegría, y que sigamos siendo el mejor equipo forense del país – declaro Cam, quien era acompañada por Michell y Paul.

– Salud – dijeron todos al unisonó.

– Yo quisiera desearles un año lleno de amor, es el motor principal de la vida – comento Daisy que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Sweets.

– Yo, bueno nosotros tenemos algo que decirles – se atrevió a hablar Booth.

– Tú y ¿Quién más? – pregunto Angela.

– Yo y una persona muy especial la cual por fin ha aceptado que estemos juntos.

– ¿Quién será? – pregunto Cam a modo de juego.

– A caso te refieres a cierta antropóloga forense – siguió el juego Angela.

– No me digas que ellos también ya lo saben – dijo Brennan decepcionada.

– Claro que lo sabemos, creyeron que nos podrían engañar – pregunto Sweets.

– Pero Booth y yo no teníamos ningún acercamiento íntimo en horario de trabajo.

– Eso no es del todo cierto – dijo Hodgins – bueno la verdad es que los dos dejaron muy claro que ese día su horario laboral ya había terminado.

– De ¿Qué hablas amor? – pregunto Angela.

– Una noche que yo iba a dejarle unos resultados a la Dra., a su oficina, me encontré con una paraje muy deseosa de salir del laboratorio – comento Hodgins.

– Y no se diga de la pareja que encontré del otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios disque buscando una basurita en el ojo – dijo Sweets, mirando a los dos chicos – recuerden que estoy entrenado para detectar cuando alguien miente.

– O sí y del cambio de blusas, aquel día yo vi cuando llegaron chicos, y tu mí querida amiga, venías con la blusa cambiada; así que ustedes dos son unos grandes chismosos – grito Angela, mientras se acercaba a Brennan para abrazarla.

– Pero Ange, dejemos que nos den la noticia, quiero escucharlo de sus labios – dijo Cam.

– Muy bien, Booth y yo somos pareja – dijo Brennan indiferente.

– ¡¿Qué? Nada mas así, ni siquiera un besito – sugirió Hodgins.

– Huesos no te pongas así, yo te dije que no lo podríamos ocultar – dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para abrazarla y darle un beso, al principio ella se alejo, pero después ella era quien no quería se acabara.

– Chicos sepárense un poco, se acerca la hora, y creo que el deseo de todos nosotros, es que sean muy felices, esperamos que esto dure y que sigan creciendo como personas así como lo han hecho a lo largo de estos 6 años – dijo Cam.

– También que sepan que ustedes son una pareja muy fuerte y sé que no habrá problema de que su relación interfiera en su trabajo, sigan siendo el centro de esta gran familia que está feliz por al fin verlos juntos – dijo Sweets.

– Brennan disfruta este momento, te dije que él era tu hombre, déjate llevar el siempre estar ahí para cuidarte y tu se que tu también estarás ahí para él, que sean muy felices – dijo Angela.

– Amigos deseo que este año que viene este lleno de mucho amor, Ange mi vida ya quiero conocer a mi hijo espero que sea tan hermosos como tú – comento Hodgins, acariciando el estomago de su esposa.

Así fue como pasaron la noche, entre felicitaciones y planes para el próximo año.

_Creen que aquí debe de terminar el fic, creo que aun tiene historia, pero no sé si ustedes quieran seguir leyéndola._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios…. Por fis necesito saber si les sigue gustando o no._

_No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	15. Discusiones

_Hola… aquí esta otro capítulo de este fic, que me agrada tanto, son mis personajes y puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera, gracias a todas las que han llegado hasta aquí y les prometo que intentare actulizar con mas frecuencia._

_Espero este capi también les guste._

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox._

9 meses después el equipo de investigación forense del Instituto Jeffersonian recibía a un nuevo miembro de la familia, Angela había dado a luz a un hermoso niño, que volvió loco al padre y a cada uno de los tíos que compartió la alegría con la pareja. Algunos querían seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos mientras que otros preferían esperar, lo que llevo a grandes discusiones.

– Huesos recuerdas que me prometiste que tendríamos un hijo – comento Booth la noche que llegaron del hospital después de ver a Alex Hodgins.

– Yo no te prometí nada, solo te dije que quería esperar un tiempo – se defendió Brennan,

– Me podrías informar ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

– Booth, no creo que sea el momento de tener un hijo, llevamos 1 año juntos, pero ni siquiera vivimos en la misma casa.

– Tú eres la que aun no soporta la idea de compartir el mismo espacio más de una noche.

– Vamos a discutir de eso otra vez, ya te dije que necesito tiempo.

– Temperance no somos unos jóvenes como para estar esperando a que la joven este segura.

– Acabas de contradecirte primero haces parecer que soy una vieja y después me dices que me comporto como joven.

– Ay, olvídalo mañana me tengo que levantar temprano – dijo Booth tapándose con las sabanas de la cama y dándole la espalda a Brennan que aun se encontraba de pie a la salida del baño.

Así era como normalmente terminaban las discusiones de la pareja, aunque al día siguiente en cualquier tiempo libre que encontraban lo utilizaban para reconciliarse, aunque no volvía a tocar el tema por algunos días.

El agente sabía que tenía un aliado en ese tema y era nada menos que el pequeño Alex pues cada que Brennan visitaba al pequeño se le veía tan feliz, lo cargaba de una forma tan maternal, que Booth sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Temperance tomara la decisión de hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La relación laboral entre Booth y Brennan no se sabía si había mejorado o empeorado, puesto que el agente era cada vez más sobre protector con la Dra., cosa que obviamente no le gustaba para nada a Brennan. Algunas veces los celos se hacían presentes en medio de escenas del crimen, después de un interrogatorio, al terminar una investigación ya que las numerosas personas que veían al día en ocasiones se mostraban interesadas en alguno de los dos.

– Booth ahora ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Brennan corriendo de tras del agente que se dirigía a su oficina después de un interrogatorio.

– Huesos si quieres vete con ese, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.

– Booth de que hablas, el Dr. Roberts solo quería preguntarme acerca del último trabajo experimental en el que participe.

– Lo que menos quería ese Dr., era hablar sobre primitivos que existieron hace millones de años.

– La cultura Clovis fue poco estudiada en su tiempo, en el cual confirmamos que se trataba de un asentamiento indígena durante el Pleistoceno y verificó el tipo especial de punta de flecha que sería conocida como "punta Clovis".

– ¿Y que eso le da derecho a escanearte?

– ¿A qué te refieres con escanearme?

– Te miraba de pies a cabeza, no perdía ni un detalle de todo lo que decías.

– No te ofendas pero el entendió todo lo que dije, nuestro léxico es muy parecido.

– Por eso ya te dije que vayas con él y hablen acerca de los hombrecitos del pasado que a nadie interesan – termino Booth cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Discusiones así eran vistas tanto en el F.B.I. como en el Jeffersonian; cuando los jefes de cada uno se enteraban de lo ocurrido la pareja visitaba a Sweets con enorme regularidad.

Una mañana después de compartir una noche juntos Booth y Brennan fueron llamados para investigar un nuevo homicidio.

El lugar al que debían acudir se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, cuando llegaron Angela, Cam y Hodgins ya se encontraban a la entrada del edificio.

– Y bien ahora ¿Qué tenemos? – pregunto Booth mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

– Es mejor que se preparen para ver esto – comento Cam, conduciendo al equipo escaleras arriba.

– Cam ya llegamos al último piso ¿A donde tenemos que ir? – pregunto Temperance.

– Dra. Brennan la victima a la que tenemos que ir a ver esta en la azotea del edificio – contesto Cam.

Lo que la antropóloga no se esperaba encontrar era con restos humanos colgados de la estructura de un espectacular, incinerado y con los órganos del estomago debajo del cuerpo.

– Pero ¿De qué se trata esto? – pregunto Brennan, examinando los restos.

– Todo es igual – comento Booth.

– Pero no pudo a ver sido él, el prometió no volverlo a hacer.

Los chicos se acercaron a los restos para empezar a hacer su trabajo.

– Siento que de nuevo estoy embarazada, me están dando nauseas – comento Angela.

Brennan al acercarse al cuerpo se tapo la boca y corrió escaleras abajo buscando un baño, Booth la iba a empezar a seguir pero fue interceptado por Angela quien decidió que ella debería ir a buscarla.

– Cariño ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Angela del otro lado de la puerta.

– Creo que sí – contesto Brenn saliendo del cuarto.

– Estas pálida, quieres que le diga a Cam que no puedes regresar.

– No Ángela tengo que investigar esto, todo es igual… – dijo Brennan sintiendo que los ojos le picaban.

– Lo se cariño pero no tiene que ser necesariamente él.

– Por ello tengo que estar aquí, tengo que saber si mi padre volvió a quitarle la vida a alguien.

– Ok vamos arriba, los chicos deben de estar preocupados, sobre todo uno.

Al subir Brennan no quiso hablar con nadie, se dedico a revisar los restos y a cerciorarse de que la evidencia fuera recabada.

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	16. El pasado regresa

_Este fic también está de regreso, gracias a las chicas que a pesar del gran retraso en la actualización del fic, lo leyeron y esperan el nuevo capítulo._

_En este fic como ya se lo imaginaran habrá un nuevo bebe, lo que me recuerda la gran noticia de que nuestra querida Emily está en espera de uno, mi única duda es que va a pasar con nuestra Huesos. Digo un bebe en la serie sería muy precipitado. Y si no hay bebe como manejaran esta situación. Además de que no nos han confirmado que haya más temporadas. Aunque yo creo que es lo más seguro. Es lo que más deseo. _

_Sin más las dejo con el capitulo, espero que les agrade. _

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox._

Al subir Brennan no quiso hablar con nadie, se dedico a revisar los restos y a cerciorarse de que toda la evidencia fuera recabada.

.

.

.

Dos horas tardaron en recoger lo que quedaba del cuerpo. Brennan se mantuvo seria durante el proceso; las nauseas se habían disipado y cuando Booth o alguno de sus otros compañeros trataban de preguntarle sobre cómo se encontraba, ella rápidamente cambiaba el tema y se marchaba.

El agente con todo pesar tuvo que llamar a Max Kennan para interrogarlo. Brennan que escucho la llamada decidió acompañar a su pareja, aunque claro sin emitir una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Al entrar al F.B.I. se encontraron con Hancker.

- Al fin llegan tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo el subdirector, apenas los vio. La pareja lo acompaño hasta su oficina y en completo silencio tomaron asiento y esperaron a que prosiguiera – Muy bien el motivo de esta reunión; creo que lo saben. Según las reglas del F.B.I. Temperance tiene que ser removida de la investigación, ya que el principal sospechoso es su…

- Mi padre – dijo en apenas un murmullo la antropóloga – Hancker tengo que pedirte algo, se de las reglas; pero quiero saber la verdad solo busco eso. Las probabilidades de que mi padre haya cometido de nuevo un asesinato son muy altas, pero si es así quiero estar segura de ello.

- Hancker, conozco a Brennan y sé que ella puede llevar esto muy bien, tú sabes que es la única que nos podría decir que fue lo que en realidad paso, la verdad es su mayor prioridad.

- Sé muy bien todo eso, pero… - dijo mirando a las dos persona que estaba frente él, después de algunos segundos que para la pareja parecieron horas, al fin volvió a hablar – tengo una idea, estaré con ustedes durante toda la investigación; no puedo prescindir del mejor equipo, pero tampoco puedo dejar pasar este caso como cualquier otro, Booth se que tu también estas ligado a Max por un vinculo personal.

- Creo que es buena idea que tú estés con nosotros para que en el caso no quede ninguna duda de su manejo.

- Bien, pues vamos, escuche que Max ya se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios.

La primera en salir fue Brennan y detrás de ella Booth que se esforzó por alcanzarla.

- Huesos, espérame ¿Está todo bien? – como la doctora no se detuvo, el agente la tomo del brazo la freno y la giro para quedar cara a cara con ella – Mi amor espera, tranquilízate, Max está aquí, eso indica algo.

- Lo sé Booth, pero el va a hacer sospechoso hasta que tu y yo comprobemos lo contrario.

- Entonces hagamos nuestro trabajo – le dijo el agente, dándole un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

La primera en entrar a la sala fue Temperance, pero en el mismo instante se quedo aferrada en el picaporte de la puerta mirando fijamente los ojos que también la veían con una nota de tristeza; ella no se movió porque no estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie. Booth noto esto la tomo de la cintura y la acompaño hasta la mesa en donde ella se sentó, a su lado Hancker mientras que Booth se quedo parado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? No creo que estas sean las condiciones apropiadas para que me pidas la mano de mi hija – bromeo Max.

- Papa estas aquí por que acabamos de encontrar un cuerpo en las mismas condiciones en las que hayamos el último en el que estuviste implicado.

- ¿Qué? hija te aseguro que esta vez no tuve nada que ver – dijo el hombre estirando una de sus manos para tomar la de Temperance.

- Señor Kennan dígame cuales han sido sus actividades en los últimos 6 meses…

Comenzó a cuestionar Hancker tomando la iniciativa pues sabía que sería muy difícil para Brennan y Booth.

.

.

.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Dime si te sientes bien Huesos.

- Si Booth, es que no me esperaba tener que volver a enfrentarme a esto. Sé que mi padre volvería a matar si la vida de Russ o la mía estuvieran en peligro.

- De eso estoy seguro, pero esta vez algo me dice que él no tuvo nada que ver.

- Llévame al laboratorio tenemos que identificar a la víctima.

- Hancker me dijo que en laboratorio estará alguien supervisando todo, te lo digo para que no te enojes y quieras inmovilizar a cualquier persona que este rondando en el laboratorio.

- Que chistosito Booth - dijo Brennan tomando del brazo a Booth, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Paso todo un largo día en el que solo lograron averiguar que el cadáver era de un asesino a sueldo que seguía a su futura víctima. La investigación seguía apuntando a Max.

Por la noche el agente y la antropóloga hablaban en la habitación antes de dormir.

- Booth mañana tenemos que ir al borde en donde se verían nuestra víctima y quien lo contrato.

- Huesos yo preferiría que no fueras.

- Sabía que me lo tratarías de impedir.

- No vas a ir amor, Hancker y yo ya lo decidimos.

- Ya lo decidieron, que bien; gracias Seeley por excluirme de la investigación.

- Tú sigues en la investigación solo no queremos que te expongas, probablemente mañana estés frente a alguien que te quiere hacer daño.

- Si dices eso es porque piensas que mi padre mato a ese hombre.

- Claro que no, Temperance por favor no hagas esto.

- Que no haga ¿Qué?

- No cambies las cosas, nos vas a ir mañana por que nos es seguro para ti.

- Bien - dijo Brennan, mientras abría la puerta del baño y la cerraba tras de sí con un gran portazo.

Al salir ni siquiera volteo a ver a Booth, se acostó dándole la espalda y apago la lámpara de noche.

.

El despertador no había sonado, pero una mujer se encontraba despierta desde hace como media hora, sentía el estomago revuelto y había ido al baño por lo menos tres veces. La última vez había decidido no volver a la cama, se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba al hombre que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Estaba recordando una plática que había mantenido con Booth una de esas noches en la que acostumbraban salir a caminar por el vecindario.

_Flash back_

_Mientras caminaban vieron a unos niños jugando a lo lejos futbol, mientras que sus padres los supervisaban. En una ocasión uno de los pequeños le pego a la pelota tan fuerte que fue a dar hasta el otro lado de la calle donde se encontraban Booth y Brennan, el agente antes de que cualquiera de los niños saliera corriendo por la pelota, la tomo y se las regreso._

_- Huesos, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _

_- Si - contesto la antropóloga, aunque seguía mirando a los pequeños._

_- ¿Ya olvidaste tu idea de tener un bebe? - pregunto Booth._

_- No, pero te dije que quería esperara un poco._

_- Y todavía quieres seguir esperando. Digo no quiero presionarte, pero a mí me encantaría tener a mi pequeño o pequeña Huesos._

_- Aun no vivimos juntos, crees que así como estamos seria buen momento para engendrar a un ser._

_- Tú sabes que eso se puede arreglar, me puedo mudar definitivamente a tu departamento._

_Antes de que Tempe contestara el celular de Booth comenzó a sonar. Un nuevo caso esperaba por ellos._

_Fin Flash Back_

La mejor antropóloga forense del país, después de esa charla había tomado una decisión que aunque irracional la llenaba de cierta ilusión. Como primer paso había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas, sabía que tomaría tiempo que dejaran de tener efecto en su sistema, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan rápido.

Y por ello ahora se encontraba ahí, confirmando que estaba embarazada, aunque a decir verdad nada estaba comprobado a menos de que estuviera perdiendo su raciocinio pues ella sentía que algo dentro su organismo estaba cambiando.

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	17. ¿Tu, qué?

_Chicas que paso solo junte 5 comentarios y eso con las dos historias que tengo, es que ya no les gusta. Yo que estaba tan emocionada que hasta tenia este capítulo de Tequila y el otro de Premio de consolación. Por fa díganme si les gusta, si no, si ya tienen que terminar las historias o si de plano ya las dejo así. Sé que les prometí el epilogo de No quiero quedarme sola, así que pienso cumplir con esa promesa; pero eso será mas adelante._

No se había dado cuenta que mientras estaba pensando, Booth se había despertado y la miraba atento, esperando que ella se moviera.

- Buenos días - dijo por fin el agente.

Brennan al escucharlo se espanto y lo volteo a ver rápidamente. Sabía que tenía que decirle la gran noticia que el tanto deseaba. Pero esperaría un poco, ella sabía bien que si Booth se enteraba de su estado no la dejaría participar más en la investigación; y ella quería estar segura de que su padre y futuro abuelo de su hijo no estaba implicado en el asesinato.

- Huesos, amor ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Booth, al no obtener respuesta se levanto de la cama y fue hasta ella - Brennan...

- Me voy a bañar, quiero llegar al laboratorio temprano - dijo alejándose de él.

.

.

.

Temperance no quiso que Booth la llevara, saco su carro y sin despedirse se marcho. Estuvo todo el día esperando noticias del caso, pero el agente no llego a su oficina hasta tarde.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa? - pregunto apenas la vio, sentada enfrente de su escritorio.

- Estoy revisando unas muestras. ¿Que encontraron ustedes? - pregunto sin voltear a ver al agente.

- Estuvimos como dos horas esperando y nada, nadie llego. Hancker piensa que de alguna manera se entero que habían matado al chico que le haría el favorcito.

- Hodgins encontró huellas en uno de los zapatos de la victima que no llego a quemarse, él y Cam están intentando obtener una muestra.

- Crees que podamos irnos a casa, estoy muy cansado, mañana seguimos - propuso Booth.

- Claro - acepto Brennan - nos vemos mañana.

La antropóloga se levanto tomo su bolso, apago las luces y se dispuso a salir.

- Temperance, no te comportes como una niñita. Creo que somos adultos y podemos solucionar nuestros problemas hablando.

- No quiero hablar - dijo intentando salir por la puerta que Booth tapaba con su cuerpo.

- Entonces no hablemos - dijo y tomo el rostro de la mujer que aun ponía resistencia y la beso, ella no tardo en tratar de alejarse, pero como el agente no daba indicios de soltarla termino rindiéndose y lo comenzó a besar cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más intensas; Booth recordó el lugar en donde se encontraban y paro la mano de la antropóloga que descendía un poco más por su abdomen.

- Huesos, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.

- Si tu lo dices - le dijo saliendo de su oficina, en dirección al estacionamiento se subió a su auto y cuando paso enfrente de Booth que apenas iba bajando, le grito desde la ventana - Hasta mañana Booth.

El agente se quedo mirando como su novia se iba, al parecer no quería estar con él esta noche, ya le empezaba a preocupar el comportamiento de Temperance. Quizás cuando terminara el caso podrían hablar, era probable que necesitara tiempo para analizar todo lo que estaba pasando con su padre. Por lo visto esta noche tendría que dormir en el que aun era su departamento al cual no había ido en algunos días.

Al día siguiente Angela llamo a todo el equipo pues tenía que comunicarles un hallazgo. La única que faltaba era Brennan, Hancker y Booth habían empezado a preocuparse pues todas las llamadas que le hacían iban a dar al buzón de su celular.

- Seeley ¿Por qué no se fueron juntos a su departamento? - pregunto Ange.

- No quiso, últimamente ha estado muy rara, no sé qué le pasa - contesto Booth - Voy a ir a buscarla.

Apenas dijo esto, una silueta apareció en la puerta de la oficina, su semblante parecía tranquillo, de algún modo reflejaba felicidad.

- Disculpen por llegar tarde, tuve que pasar a hacer algunas cosas - se disculpo Brennan. Cuando paso junto a Booth le dio un beso en los labios. Después se quito los lentes de sol que aun llevaba puestos, los puso sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a ver lo que tenia Angela.

Era un video captado de uno de los edificios de enfrente de donde fue encontrado el cuerpo. Se veía algo borroso, pero con el que era fácil distinguir a dos personas en la azotea, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una capucha y parecían arrastrar algo por el piso. Unos segundos después las personas desaparecían y a la vista quedaba de nuevo el edificio.

- Bien logre obtener la estructura de cada una de estas personas - anuncio Angela mostrando las figuras únicamente.

- Según la anchura de los hombros de la persona de la derecha es hombre - comento Brennan.

- Concuerdo contigo, según el reconocimiento de masa de la computadora se trata de un hombre, junto con esto pude obtener la altura aproximada - informo Angela - y creo que tu padre con esto quedara eximido de cualquier culpa, la altura de este tipo es de 1.80.

- Y como sabemos que estas personas llevaban el cuerpo - cuestiono Hancker.

- Revise el video desde 5 días atrás ya que Hodgins estableció que el cuerpo llevaba expuesto a la intemperie al menos 3 días, y justamente en el 2do día que revise aparecen estas personas...

- Y que me pueden decir de la mujer

- Su estatura es de 1.50 aproximadamente.

- Bien Max Kennan mide 1.70 y nunca ha tenido que utilizar a alguien que lo ayude - analizo Booth - lo vez amor mi suegro no es culpable - bromeo.

- Tú ¿Qué? - pregunto Brennan en tono risueño.

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_No olviden visitar mi blog Bones and Twilight. Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


End file.
